


Keep on living

by ChocEyz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Angst, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocEyz/pseuds/ChocEyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a hybrid, half wolf half fox and the only one in existence. He has been kept hidden by his Pack who fear his existence will bring shame to them all. They beat him and treat him like a slave. After a lifetime of abuse he is freed by the Hale Pack. Will they discover what he is and kill him or will they allow a beaten animal his freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this fic weekly

He was huddled atop his blanket when he heard the first bloodcurdling howls. He scurried into the corner of his cell and glared at the door, baring his fangs even though his cell remained locked.  
Was someone coming? He had already had his punishment for the day, but sometimes the Pack brought guests to use him...he hated the guests.  
He silenced his hateful thoughts quickly, they could smell his hatred and he would be punished again. His back was still healing from the last lesson they had sought to teach him.  
He had learnt from a young age that they would use any excuse to 'put him in his place'...he tried so hard to be a good slave. He took the beatings, the disgusting groping, he endured the hours of agony in silence curled up on his blanket.  
More snarls, closer this time followed by a thud.  
What was happening?!  
His breathe came in ragged gasps, his harsh breathing aggravating his slow healing ribs as he listened to the chaos beyond his cell door.  
He didn't think he would survive another beating even with his healing ability. He knew he had at least three broken ribs, his left eyes was swollen and bruised and he could barely open it enough to see in his dimly lie cell, but it was his back that was the real problem. They enjoyed whipping him and never with just a normal whip...no Stiles got the silver tipped whip. How he hated that whip, the flash of pain as it sliced through his skin like a knife through butter and then the silver would filter through his burning wounds. He always blessedly passed out at that point.  
Even after years of tasting the bite of the whip he had not grown accustomed to the agony unlike his other punishments.  
He knew his Pack were growing bored of him and his whimpering, they had said so more than once, perhaps they had finally come to end his misery.  
His desperate attempts to breathe calmed at the comforting thought of death. No more 'guests', no more pain, no more begging for scraps and living in his own filth.  
Stiles stared at the door in cautious anticipation flinching at every crash and whimper outside his cell. It sounded like a war was going on beyond his cell door.  
Something heavy hit his door causing him to flinch, his natural instinct to hide driving him to cower beneath his blanket, his hands shaking as he clutched the thin material tightly around him.  
He stifled his cries of terror as the lock to his cell was jiggled. Why would his Pack play with the lock? They had the keys so why would they be trying to force their way into the cells?  
What if it wasn't his Pack?!  
His animal wanted to howl for the Pack and beg for help, but Stiles knew it would be pointless. If their territory had been invaded then he was collateral damage.  
" Calm down Stiles...calm down" he whined, covering his mouth quickly as the efforts to break the lock to his room ceased.  
They had heard him! Of course they had heard him, they were werewolves, they could probably hear his pounding heart from the other side of the door.  
The jiggling of the locks was replaced by a violent thudding that yanked a surprised scream from Stiles' lips.  
They were trying to break into his cell!!  
The door shuddered and Stiles could hear the wood splintering under each thud.  
What was he going to do? He was a slave, he did not know what to do if an enemy attacked. He had spent most of his life in this cell, no-one had told him anything about other Packs.  
Grabbing his blanket Stiles moved as far as his chains would allow him, trying to merge with the darkness before they broke through his door.  
A foot crashed through the thick wood of his door and was quickly pulled out before being replaced by a clawed hand.  
Stiles' heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest and he knew his panicked breathes gave him away under his cover of darkness, but he could not move.  
A pair of beta eyes peeked through the jagged hole in the door, but they were trained on the lock on the inside of Stiles' door.  
His Pack had given him the lock for a birthday present, a sick joke. When they left him bleeding he was made to lock himself in his cell as a further punishment all the while he could hear them chuckling at their weak pack member. They still locked him in from the outside too, but his compliance was a source of amusement to many.  
He watched as the large clawed hand ripped away his lock like it was made of paper, the simple act of violence sending a thrill of terror through his very soul.  
He had been ready to die at the hand of his pack mates, but this intruder was a stranger, he did not recognise the scent. " Hurry up and get that door open Boyd" hissed a deep voice outside his cell.  
The door to his cell flew open and Stiles collapsed into a heap on the floor, his knees tucked beneath his chin as he awaited the inevitable.  
" Jesus it stinks in here"  
A green eyed man stepped into his cell, his hand covering his nose as he glanced around the cell in disgust.  
Stiles who had grown used to the stench of his cell even with his were senses was always puzzled by the disgust that crossed the faces of any of his 'visitors'.  
" Derek" growled a large dark-skinned were. " In the corner".  
He had been seen!  
He wrapped his arms around his knees and started to rock uncaring of the little whimpers of distress that slipped past his lips, the time to keep silent had passed.  
" Hey, hey...we're not going to hurt you" said green eyes quietly, holding his hands up hoping to pacify he trembling boy.  
Stiles continued to rock, his eyes glowing his beta orange as he watched the two men inch slowly towards him, his heart trying to pound out of his chest.  
" He's terrified" murmured the dark-skinned man, " I can smell his terror even over the stink of shit and blood. Jesus...how long has he been here?".  
" Hey kid"  
Stiles froze under the ruby gaze of the strange Alpha.  
" What's your name? Why are you here?"  
Stiles stared at him warily. Was he allowed to speak to an Alpha of another Pack? What would happen to him if his pack mates found out?  
" It's safe, no-one here will hurt you, I promise" whispered the Alpha gently.  
Stiles remained rigid, but dared to meet the Alpha's gaze for a brief moment trying to gauge his sincerity.  
" How about I go first" smiled Derek. "My name's Derek, Derek Hale i'm the Alpha of the Hale pack and this is my second Boyd".  
Derek's green eyes stared at Stiles expectantly and the beta in Stiles was desperate to please the alpha.  
He sucked in an uneasy breathe and forced himself to speak.  
" I'm Stiles and I'm the Pack's bitch".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about the two strange Weres.

" What the hell is a Pack Bitch?" murmured Boyd, his eyes never leaving the skinny, bruised beta before him.  
" I've never heard of it. No Pack would allow any member to be treated like this".  
Derek eyes darted around the filthy cell. How could an Alpha treat one of his Betas this way?  
The floor was filthy, the stench of blood and faeces offensive to his sensitive senses. How long had this boy been down here, locked away from the rest of his Pack?  
" Stiles?"  
The boy flinched at the sound of his name, his body tightening as he flicked a quick glance up to meet his eyes before turning them back to the ground once again.  
" Yes Alpha?" whispered Stiles.  
" Could you tell me what you did for your Pack? My Pack doesn't have a Pack Bitch"  
" I'm an outlet, Alpha Hale. My Alpha would put the newly turned Betas in my cell on the full moon so i could help them through the change..."  
Stiles fell silent as Derek growled viciously, the room suddenly flooding with the cloying scent of rage... What had he done to anger the Alpha?  
" I'm sorry sir...I'm sorry" stuttered Stiles, lowering himself closer to the ground.

" Derek calm down you're scaring him".  
Boyd's hand on his shoulder grounded him quickly. He closed his scarlet eyes and breathed deeply, his nose wrinkling at the scent of Stiles' terror over the filth of his cell.  
" What's the big deal Derek? I'd have thought it's a good thing to have someone with the Betas when they first turned".  
Derek turned to Boyd,a scowl upon his face as he thought of all the terrible atrocities that had taken place in this room.  
" Do you remember the first time you changed Boyd?" growled Derek.  
Boyd frowned, he had only been a werewolf for a few years, but he always had trouble remembering the first few days of his transition.  
Derek sighed at his Second's clueless face, he always forgot it was different for the made werewolves.  
"The first change is the most painful. Its the first time the wolf is set free...and for a turned wolf its like being set free after a lifetime of captivity. Can you imagine the rage? It's your first change and you discover yourself locked in a cell and with a weak and defenseless Beta" muttered Derek, his eyes tracing over Stile's bruised body.  
The boy's body was riddled with claw marks and bruises even with his werewolf ability to heal. What kind of damage must his body be fixing to leave such lurid bruises over his pale skin? The fact that he was half-starved would effect his healing ability too, how could his body repair itself when it was so busy just trying to keep him alive?  
" They left him in a cell ALONE with a newly turned were?!" gasped Boyd, his normally stoic face a mask of horror as he turned wide eyes to the skinny Beta.  
" Stiles, do you know what's happening to your Pack?" questioned Derek, though his face showed that he doubted the abused Beta knew anything that happened outside his cell.  
" I don't understand Alpha Hale...I heard the shouting outside...is my Pack OK?" whispered Stiles uneasily, he did not like asking questions of an Alpha.  
" The Rayne Pack encroached on Hale territory a few weeks ago. We pushed them back, we didn't want a war, but then they did it again. The challenge was obvious and I could not let such a slight go unanswered so we took your territory and absorbed your Pack. Your territory is Hale territory as of today". With each word Stiles shrank in on himself. He whined like a beaten dog, his eyes growing wet as he thought of his Pack, the only family he had ever known.  
" How can you shed a single tear for them?!" hissed Derek furiously. " After everything they have done to you".  
Stiles frowned up at the fuming Alpha. What had they done to him?  
" They are my family Alpha Hale, my Pack". Stiles shrugged and the sight of the boy's skeletal frame made Derek want to hurt somebody.  
Derek opened his mouth to tell the boy about his so-called family, but his Second was already shaking his head. This starved Beta had known nothing, but this cell, how would he know all the things he was deprived of...even a shred of kindness.  
" Forgive me Beta Stiles". Derek bowed his apologies saddened at the look of shock upon the Beta's face. Had no-one ever apologised to the boy? " Let us leave this...room Stiles, we need to talk about what you want to do".  
" Do sir?" puzzled Stiles.  
Stiles did not understand the two strange Weres. They wanted him to leave the cell? They wanted him to talk and make decisions.  
He did not like these changes. He was not allowed to leave his cell unless he was with a Beta from his Pack, his Alpha had ordered him to stay.  
Was this a test? Yes, that had to be it. No one in his Pack would speak so kindly, these strangers were here to test him!  
" I'm not allowed out of my cell Alpha Hale. My Alpha told me to stay until one of his Betas came to take me to a guest". Stiles paused to consider. " Are you guests?"  
The Weres looked at each other in confusion. Stiles could swear he could hear them talking, but neither moved their mouths.  
" Yes!" Derek smiled at the suspicious boy. "We're guests. You're Alpha told us we could take you to get cleaned up before you entertain us".  
Derek felt dirty the moment the lie left his lips, but the boy could not stay in these disgusting conditions. He just hoped the boy's senses were too weak to pick up on the lie.  
The narrowing of the Beta's eyes did not fill Derek with confidence. When would he learn to keep his big mouth shut?!

" Alpha Rayne told me i am not allowed out of this cell without a Beta Alpha Hale, even to entertain guests. I will not dis-obey my Alpha".  
Stiles was no fool. He heard the uptick in the Alpha's heart...they were not guests, they were strangers and they were trying take Stiles away from his Pack.  
He growled his dis-pleasure, the sound strange in the room where he had submitted all his life, but these Weres were not his Pack.  
" Where is my Alpha?" Stiles hissed, his heart speeding up as the Alpha raised his hands in surrender.  
He wasn't going to fall for their tricks. He was half fox after all and foxes were known tricksters and right now his fox really did not like these two Weres.  
" I lied, I know, but you can't stay in here Stiles. You need food, a bath, some fucking clothes". Derek fumed.  
It was getting harder and harder to deny his instincts and right now his instincts wanted to bundle Stiles up in a warm fluffy blanket and take him back to his den. The Alpha in him hated seeing a Beta so hurt and starved, but there was something else about Stiles, something that enticed Derek's wolf like a red flag to a bull.  
"I am not leaving. This is my cell, you leave" demanded Stiles, the first hint of anger crossing his face.  
" Stiles, you can't..."  
" Yes I can" barked Stiles, his chest heaving as the scent of his anxiety added itself to the stench of the room.  
" Stiles calm down, please" Derek pleaded softly, he could hear the Beta's heartbeat doubling as he forced himself to confront an Alpha.  
" Boyd, go and find one of his Pack and bring Deaton back with you, our boy here needs medical attention".  
" I'm on it Der".  
Boyd left quickly, casting a worried look at his Alpha, but Derek only had eyes for the growling Beta. This could be trouble.  
" Can you slow your breathing for me please Stiles? Come on now, don't want your Pack to find you having a panic attack"  
Derek smiled kindly, but Stiles was not listening to him anymore, his amber eyes were trained on the door.  
" Stiles?"  
Derek moved forward, unable to ignore a Beta's distress, but Stiles scrambled to the other side of the cell quickly, his body trembling as voices floated to them from the corridor outside.  
By the look on the boy's face, the devil himself was going to wander into the cell any minute.  
Stiles panicked and scurried to his corner a low whine escaping his throat as the voices grew louder. Sharp fangs were bared ferociously as a tall handsome strode into the cell followed by Deaton and Boyd.  
The man smiled at the quivering mass of Beta and it was not a nice smile.  
" Hello my little bitch" he purred, the silky voice making Derek's blood run cold.  
" Nonononono, Alpha Rayne said you're not allowed in here! You're not allowed in here! Get out! Get out! GET OUT! " Stiles screamed, his face pale with terror as the man took a single step forward.  
" Get that bastard out of here Boyd, where the hell did you find him?" Shouted Derek as he rushed forward, pinning the boy's arms to his side to stop him from clawing at his face.  
" He was the first pack member I came across...he said he was Stiles' friend" growled Boyd.  
Without a word Boyd lifted the cackling man up and shoved him viciously out of the cell, but the damage was done.  
Derek released the boy as soon as the man was out of the room.  
Stiles paced the cell, his breathing a horrible rasp and his eyes wide. There was no life in those amber eyes anymore only the crazed look of a panicking animal. The boy had hidden away in his mind, only his animal was left and it was desperate to flee.  
" Stiles? Can you hear me Stiles?" Derek yelled over the boy's snarls.  
The Beta's wet eyes jumped up to meet the Alpha's, but there was no recognition in those eyes only a terror so deep that his wolf was nearly feral.  
" Fucking hell" he gasped. " Deaton, you're gonna have to knock him out before he hurts himself"  
The doctor nodded quietly, his brown eyes sad as he watched Derek approach the hysterical Were.  
" Calm down Stiles" murmured Derek, his voice soft as if talking to a child. " You remember me right? Alpha Hale?".  
Stiles screamed as soon as the Alpha touched him, his eyes rolling wildly in his head as he fought to break free, the terror on the boy's face breaking Derek's heart.  
" Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!!" Screamed Stiles, his face flushed red as he struggled to escape the Alpha's crushing arms.  
. " Hurry up Deaton, he's stronger than he looks" hissed Derek, his arms straining to contain the petrified Beta.  
. Deaton rushed forward, his sad eyes meeting those of the struggling boy before he plunged a sedative into his neck.  
. Stiles froze, his eyes blinking slowly as if just waking from a strange dream.He swayed drowsily before collapsing back into Derek's waiting arms.  
His amber eyes were already closing when he suddenly surged back to life, his grip painful on Derek's arm as he turned his gaze on the Alpha .  
" Don't let...him touch me" he slurred before collapsing back into Derek's arms, his face slack as the sedative knocked him out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos peeps, feeling the love. Let me know what you think :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns more about Stiles' life with his 'Pack'. (Some talk of past rape, if its not for you please don't read this chapter).

Derek watched silently as a pale limp Stiles was lifted onto a stretcher by Deaton and Nurse McCall.  
No Were could touch him. Boyd being the giant teddy bear that he was had tried to lift the limp body, but scrambled away hissing in pain instead, his hands a violent red.  
Stiles had silver embedded in his back. There was slivers of silver deep in the whip wounds that had torn through his pale bruised skin.  
He had been whipped! Whipped!  
No matter how many times Derek repeated it to himself, he could not believe it. How could anyone do something so disgusting?!  
Where was his Alpha during all this madness? No self-respecting Alpha would allow one of his Pack to be treated so brutally and yet Stiles had said it was his Alpha that had ordered him to stay in his squalid cell.  
Madness!

" We're going to take him to the infirmary to clean out the silver before he regains consciousness Alpha" reported Deaton quietly, but his eyes did not leave the unconscious boy, maybe Derek wasn't the only one who couldn't believe such atrocities happened.  
" Ask Isaac and Scott to watch over him".  
Deaton nodded as they left with their sleeping patient, leaving Derek and Boyd standing in the dark, dank cell.  
" He lived here all his life Derek" growled Boyd, his hands curling into fists as he flashed his eyes at his Alpha. " All his fucking life!"  
" I know Boyd" murmured Derek softly, placing a calming hand on the large man's shoulder. " I've never seen anything like this...no-one deserves to be treated like this".  
" The whole Pack was involved in this Derek...do you want those kind of people in your Pack...especially around Isaac".  
Isaac was the Pack puppy, after years of being beaten by his father he was a quiet, timid boy even after his change. Derek had dealt with the father himself and regretted nothing, he could still remember the whisky soaked breath begging for mercy. Mercy was for the innocent and Isaac's father was not innocent. He may be timid, but Isaac had excellent control of his wolf especially for a bitten wolf and he was an even better teacher. With Isaac by his side Derek had halved the time it took for newly turned wolves to gain control of their wolf.  
The Hale Pack did not believe in exiling weak wolves, everyone had a strength even if it wasn't physical.  
" Where's Raynes?"  
" Erica escorted him to his 'rooms' to pack his stuff". Boyd sneered.

Derek had never questioned Boyd's judgement when it came to people, his quiet nature encouraged people to open up to him. That quiet nature had exposed many a bad Alpha and been of great assistance in solidifying Pack treaties, but Derek didn't need Boyd's help when it came to former Alpha Raynes.  
Raynes was the worst kind of Alpha. Greedy, aggressive and drunk on the power that came with being an Alpha. Derek was surprised any of the Pack had stayed, but then he knew the dangers of being an Omega too.

" I think it's time to have a talk with Mr Raynes before he disappears with his little followers".  
They left the cell behind and if their steps were quicker than normal as they left, there was no-one around to watch them flee the stench of fear and blood.  
The Raynes complex was large, too large for a Pack of 25, but the huge facility was probably meant to show the rest of the Were Packs his strength rather than to cater for the comfort of his Pack.  
Derek was so tired of these posturing ass-hole Alphas.  
His mother had always taught him that an Alpha was only as strong as their Pack and that was why she had the largest and most loyal pack in all of California. He knew as soon as she found out about Stiles she would be over to his house smothering him with her love...perhaps he would put off introductions until Stiles was settled in, he thought with a chuckle.  
" Thinking about your Mum meeting Stiles?" grinned Boyd playfully. After years working at Derek's side he could read his Alpha like an open book.  
" Yeah, think maybe we should keep Stiles' addition to our Pack quiet until he feels more at ease around us".  
" I see what you mean Der, she can be...a little hands on". Boyd chuckled, his mind taking him back to the day he was appointed Derek's first and the back breaking hug Talia had scooped him up in before rubbing her face all over his like a proud mother.  
The playful atmosphere vanished as soon as they reached the former Alpha's rooms.  
They could hear Erica growling through the closed door and Boyd sighed. Perhaps leaving the volatile Erica with the pompous Raynes had not been one of Derek's better ideas.  
" Get me that suitcase sweet cheeks".  
Derek cringed as soon as the words left Raynes' mouth, Erica really had been a poor choice for this ass.  
" I have a better idea, how about I shove this suitcase up your ass" smiled Erica sweetly.  
" What did you say to me you little..."  
Boyd's threatening growl froze the words upon Raynes' lips before he could finish the threat. Insulting Erica in front of her mate was never a good idea. Boyd had killed for less.  
" Erica, could you and Boyd wait outside for me, I need to speak to Mr Raynes".  
Erica scowled, but a look from Boyd had her sweeping from the room, but not before tossing a lethal glare at the sneering former Alpha.  
" You give them too many liberties Alpha Hale" growled Raynes, his nose wrinkled with disgust.  
" And you should remember you are no longer an Alpha MR Raynes and Erica is within her rights to call you out over your less than flattering words" retorted Derek coldly, his eyes flashing red.  
Raynes tipped his head to the side exposing his throat to the Alpha, but Derek could see the defiance shining in the Were's eyes. He would have to get the man away from his Pack quickly, he didn't want his nasty nature to be picked up by the younger Betas.  
" You seem to forget your place MR Raynes" snapped Derek, the emphasis on his lack of title making the former Alpha flinch, but Derek was not all sweetness and rainbows. " I could have torn your throat out Mr Raynes yet I'm a merciful Alpha. I'm even allowing you to take those of your Pack who wish to remain with you despite of your new Beta status. You will respect my Pack or I will finish the job and rip your throat out...with my teeth".  
The Beta paled under Derek's ruby gaze, his shoulders hunching defensively as he shuffled backwards to sit on the bed waiting for the Alpha to reveal why he had come to visit him.  
" Stiles".  
The flash of disgust and hatred at the mention of the starved Beta did not go unmissed. What could Stiles have done to inspire so much hatred?  
" You met the Pack Bitch then" spat Raynes, his lips curling up in a sneer.  
" Why was he in a cell? What crime has he committed to deserve such treatment?" questioned Derek.  
" He was born" Raynes growled, his eyes flashing amber as he shredded the blanket with his claws.  
Derek was struck dumb. 'He was born'?! What did that mean?! What kind of backwards Alpha had Raynes been?  
" Explain" hissed Derek, his fury saturating the room until the sneering Beta was a whimpering ball upon the bed.  
" His mother died in my territory...she was an Omega. She had been attacked I don't know by what, but she was close to death when we found her and in labour. She died giving birth to Stiles...and he was an abomination!"  
Talking of Stiles helped the Beta shake off Derek's influence and the sneer was now firmly back on his face.  
" An abomination? What do you mean?" questioned Derek, he was seriously starting to think that the former Alpha was a raving lunatic.  
" We used that filthy bastard to clean the complex as soon as he was old enough to walk. When he started to show as a pretty little Beta we used him in...other ways" grinned the Beta evilly, swiping his tongue across his lips as is he could still taste Stiles.  
" What did you do?!" barked Derek furiously, dragging the Beta off the bed and flinging him against the wall.  
" I let my Betas at him. I can still hear his screams for help, his tears as he tried to get away and once we realised what an insatiable little thing he was well we put him to work for the pack" Raynes laughed.  
Derek stared at the Beta in horror, his stomach turning at the thought of a helpless Stiles held down and violated by his own Pack.  
Raynes was a monster and it seemed that his Pack were too.  
The Beta took Derek's silence as a cue to continue, the twisted smile never leaving his face.  
" That little freak won us many a Pack alliance with his tight little ass and talented mouth. Throwing my Betas in with him during the full moon saved me the hassle of chaining up and supervising the newly bitten. All in all he was a fantastic addition to the..."  
Rayne finally fell silent, perhaps it was because of the Alpha's clawed hand wrapped around his neck or the fury radiating from his Alpha red eyes.  
Animals! They were all animals!!  
Derek tightened his hand, his claws digging into the Beta's throat until his thick red blood trickled down Derek's hand.  
Derek had never believed he would ever be the kind of Alpha who enjoyed hurting somebody, yet as he watched the Beta struggle ineffectually under his grip he was filled with immense pleasure.  
" How does it feel to be helpless Raynes? hm? Maybe i'll just keep you pinned to this wall and see how much punishment you can take. I could kill you so easily...snap your scrawny neck with a flick of my wrist".  
Derek's words were garbled as his fangs grew to sharpened points within his mouth, the fury coursing through his veins feeding his change until he towered over the gasping Beta, watching in fascination as his face turned an unhealthy purple.  
" Derek no!"  
He was torn from his prey and pushed away roughly. He was on his feet immediately, his chest heaving as he charged forward only to stop short at his uncle's worried face.  
" Peter?"  
" Derek, what the hell where you doing? We promised him and his Pack safe passage out of our territory. We can't renege on our word, we would have the Were Council all over our asses" huffed Peter irritably.  
" He's a fucking monster! We'd be doing the world a favour by wiping him off the face of the planet" snarled Derek, rushing forward once again, but was swiftly cut off by his uncle.  
" Get a hold of yourself" whispered Peter angrily, holding his nephew's shoulder as he steered him away from the gasping Beta.  
"Boyd!"  
Boyd was in the room before Peter had finished calling his name.  
" Yes, Peter?"  
" Drive Mr Raynes and whoever else is going with him out of our territory. Take a couple of Betas to help with transport".  
Boyd was over and dragging the still red-faced Beta from the room before Derek could override his uncle's orders.  
Peter turned to his nephew, shaking his head at his wolfed out face.  
" I don't know what your problem is boy, but we're in the middle of a fucking Pack merger and we haven't got time for petty squabbles. Suck. It. Up" Peter hissed and with those words he turned and prowled out of the room like the wanna-be Alpha he was.  
Derek collapsed to the floor, his fury ebbing away slowly until he was just cold and afraid, huddled up in a ball on the floor.  
How was he supposed to fix this? He had to let that filthy abuser go or face the wrath of the Were Council, but how could he look Stiles in the eye knowing he had let that scum walk away scot free?  
How could he help Stiles when he just wanted to hunt the Raynes pack to the end of the world?  
Would he be able to be the Alpha Stiles needed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets his new Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy busy with work so next chapters may be a little late sorry.

Stiles awoke to a whole new world.  
He was so warm. He could not remember the last time he had actually felt warm. Even though he had a higher temperature being a Were, he used the majority of his energy healing, he had grown used to being cold.  
He wriggled on top of what he could only believe was a cloud, a quiet murmur of curiousity falling from his lips as he struggled to wake.  
He was warm, he was pain-free and he was comfortable.  
This was not his cell!  
His eyes flashed open only to be met by darkness. Stiles flailed, panic setting in as he struggled to move his arms. He was tied up? When had he been tied up?  
A frightened whimper escaped him when he felt a weight press down upon him, his claws tearing through the tight cocoon around him as he struggled to break free.  
The sound of ripping fabric was music to his ears, the ripping followed by a flash of light.  
He scrambled forward, his claws swinging wildly now that his bonds had loosened until they encountered something hard. He heard a hiss of pain before he was tumbling downwards, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.  
Stiles was up and moving before his eyes could even adjust to the brightness of the room, only now registering the lack of pain in his back.

" Hey! Hey, calm down buddy".

Stiles crab-walked away from the young man quickly, his eyes, so unused to light after years of living in his dark cell struggling to focus in the strange room.  
His eyes flickered around the bright room, shifting from the anxious stranger to the shredded bed and covers.  
He winced guiltily at the state of the bed, realising suddenly that he had not been tied up after all, just tangled in the covers. Even in sleep he could not be still, but then his nightmares were never pleasant sleeping companions.  
He stiffened as the stranger cursed quietly under his breathe.  
Would he be punished for what he had done to the bed? It had been an accident, but that had not mattered to his Pack in the past. The blonde man was not looking at him though, but frowning down at his bleeding arm, his bleeding arm with claw marks.

" Oh shit" Stiles whined, his voice cracking as he pressed himself further into the corner, unable to wrench his eyes away from the sluggishly bleeding wound. " I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you sir...I'm sorry sorry sorry....".

The man raised his hands slowly in front of him, but there was no anger in his face.  


" Hey man, it's cool...looks it's already healing" the blonde comforted quietly.

Stiles heart slowed as he watched the man's wound knit itself together, if not for the blood left over nobody would ever know he had been hurt. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He remembered a time when he could heal, back in the days when his Pack had fed him well and he would heal after every beating, but now his body was strained just from keeping him alive.  


" That's good man, you're heartbeat is dropping. Did you have a nightmare or you just not a fan of beds?" chuckled the man, eyeing the ruined bed.

Stiles kept his eyes firmly on the man, knowing as soon as he looked at the shredded sheets he would panic again. He had been beaten until unconscious once because he had bled on the Alpha's shoes, he was not used to forgiveness.  
His silence must have made the Beta uneasy as he fidgeted under Stiles' wide-eyed stare. 

" I'm Isaac" the man blurted then immediately proceeded to blush a rosy red.

Stiles allowed himself to relax a little around the awkward man, the Betas and his Alpha had always been so self-assured , Isaac was nothing like them. 

" I'm Stiles" he whispered nervously, but was quickly put at ease by Isaac's radiant smile.

" Derek...eh...Alpha Hale asked me to watch you until you woke up, I just never thought it would be in such a dramatic fashion" Isaac laughed.

Stiles felt a small unfamiliar smile quiver upon his lips, when the door was suddenly thrown open with a deafening crash. ****

" Isaac! Isaac are you okay?! I smell blood", cried a dark-haired man, his eyes flashing his Beta colour as they swept over the room until finally landing on Stiles

The man growled at him and the small smile was quickly forgotten as he hunched forward covering his head with his arms, a shaky whine of fright filling the room.  


" What the hell are you doing Scott?!"

Stiles curled into a ball in the corner, but kept his eyes fixed on the scene playing out in front of him.  
Isaac stepped in front of Stiles, baring his fangs at an enraged Scott whose face morphed into a look of shock.  


" Isaac?"

Scott cocked his head, puzzled by his friend's show of aggression.  


" You're scaring him dumb-ass! What the hell did you think you were doing barging into the room and growling at him?!" hissed Isaac, trying to lower his voice so not to scare Stiles further, but he knew the room stunk of his anger.  


" I thought he was hurting you" whined Scott, his shoulders slumping like a scolded puppy.

" Oh yeah, he's a real savage" huffed Isaac sarcastically as he gestured at the shaking Were behind him.

Scott spared a glance at the shivering Beta and hung his head in shame, perhaps he had over-reacted, but he had always panicked when Isaac was hurt.  


" Get out!" ordered Isaac coldly, pointing to the open door in clear dismissal.

Scott pouted, but turned without a word, if he had a tail it would have been tucked firmly between his legs. Stiles watched him leave with a sigh of relief, but stiffened again as the dark-haired Beta paused at the door.  


" I could smell your blood Isaac, I thought he had hurt you...please don't be mad at me".

Scott left before his friend could reply and Isaac sighed, ruffling his hair in a clear sign of frustration. He knew Scott worried about him, but his behaviour had terrified Stiles and Isaac knew what it was like to live in fear.  
He turned back to see the Beta chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Isaac squatted a few feet away Stiles trying to make himself look like less of a threat.  


"That was my friend Scott Hale, he's an enforcer for the Hale Pack" explained Isaac quietly.

Stiles looked up in shock. That slim, puppy-like Beta was an enforcer?! Isaac must have seen his dis-belief, but the Beta only laughed softly. 

" Not much to look at is he" chuckled Isaac. " He's vicious when it comes to protecting his Pack and family, you're part of that family now Stiles".

" Me sir?" gasped Stiles.

" Isaac, not sir dude" corrected Isaac gently. " You're part of the Hale Pack now Stiles, an important member just like me and Scott".

Stiles could only stare at the Beta in silence.  
He was important? They had told him they had no Pack Bitch in the Hale Pack so what use could he possibly be to them? Alpha Raynes had said it was only his talented mouth and tight ass that kept him a place in their Pack. He wasn't very fast, he was strong, but he bet that Boyd Beta could pick him up and throw him around like a ragdoll...he was useless. 

" Hey, hey, none of that dude. I can smell the anxiety pouring off you. Do you think when I first joined the Pack that I had a place? No way man, I was in the same position as you. My Dad was Alpha Lahey and he wasn't happy about the fact that I had not presented as an Alpha...in fact he showed that disappointment in many interesting and painful ways" muttered Isaac and Stiles could smell the sadness and bitterness the memory caused the Beta.

Isaac shook his head to rid himself of the dark memories before continuing.  


" That's the past though...I try not to think about it"

" You were the Pack Bitch?" Stiles questioned curiously.

" What? No! My Dad was just an asshole who liked to beat me just like your Alpha. Derek...eh Alpha Hale put a stop to it as soon as he found out. He marched right up to my Dad and challenged him in front of his Pack so he couldn't back out then kicked his ass until he submitted" grinned Isaac, his lips curled into a vicious grin.

" He's a good Alpha, your Alpha Hale?"

The bright smile upon Isaac's face was answer enough, but Stiles had grown up in a dark place where a pretty face could mask an evil soul, he would reserve judgement until he knew this Alpha Hale better. A knock at the door made them both jump, but it was not until Isaac sniffed the air and cried enter that anyone stepped into the room. Derek entered first followed by Melissa and Deaton their faces grim as they all turned their gazes upon Stiles.  


" What's up?" Isaac frowned at the grim-faced trio.

Derek was the first to shake off the gloom, he had told Deaton and Melissa what had happened to Stile, but now he had a new Beta to greet, he could not dwell on the dark things he had learnt from Raynes. 

" I came to keep Stiles informed on what is happening to his former Pack and to make sure that Isaac was taking care of you" smiled Derek, winking at Isaac playfully.

" Isaac has been very nice to me Alpha Hale...he shouted at the dark-haired Beta when he growled at me" replied Stiles shyly.

" Isaac?" questioned Derek sharply, his eyes flashing red at the thought of anyone hurting one of his Pack.

" It was just a misunderstanding Derek" explained Isaac, quickly wiping his bloody arm on his jeans. " Scott thought that I was hurt...you know how he worries".

Derek nodded wearily, he would be having a word with his over-protective enforcer very soon. 

" That boy" sighed Melissa in exasperation.

" You are his...Mother?" Stiles dared to ask, flinching as all eyes turned to him again.

" I am" beamed Melissa proudly and just like with Isaac Stiles felt that strange twitch at the corner of his lips. " I am sorry if he scared you Stiles".

Stiles doubted he would ever get used to people apologising to him, but he had to admit it was much more pleasant than them beating him -for making eye contact. The woman was strange, her scent unfamiliar, perhaps that was why she treated him so kindly. He sniffed at the air, trying to make sense of her scent. She must have noticed him sniffing her, her face taking on a puzzled expression as she turned to Derek. 

" Do I smell?" she whispered.

Derek could not help the huff of laughter as Stiles' face flushed red with embarassment. 

" I'm sorry...that was very rude of me" moaned Stiles shamefully. " It's just...I've never smelt anything like you before ma'am".

" No old ladies here buddy, you call me Melissa never ma'am" smiled Melissa kindly. " I'm not a werewolf, I'm human".

Stiles pale dramatically. He knew the other Weres in the room could hear his heartbeat speeding up in his chest, but he could not help it...they had humans in their Pack. 

" A hunter?" Stiles squeaked in horror.

How could an Alpha allow a hunter into his Pack?! 

" Melissa isn't a hunter" scoffed Isaac." She's a nurse, Deaton's assistant".

"...but Alpha Raynes said that all humans were hunters...they hunt us..." stuttered Stiles in a panic.

" Your Alpha...former Alpha I should say was misinformed Mr Stiles. Only a small percentage of the humans are hunters...hardly any humans even know of the supernatural world" explained Deaton calmly.

Stiles turned wide eyes on the dark-skinned man. He could smell no deception from him, but just like Melissa, his scent was strange. 

" Druid" informed Deaton seeing the curiousity in the Beta's eyes.

" Druid..." murmured Stiles in awe, his eyes roaming over the strange man, trying to see if he could see any obvious differences.

" My Pack only ever had werewolves in it".

Everything was so new to him, there were so many things he did not know. 

" We also have a Witch, a Fae,a Vampire, a Banshee and a Kitsune" Isaac added eagerly.

" I have never heard of such creatures" confessed Stiles uneasily.

He had hated his cell, but it had been his home, he had felt safe there and now here he was in this world beyond his cell and he felt...out of his depth. He did not even know what a Vampire was...how could he protect himself from such creatures, could he even withstand a punishment from them? Alpha Hale's voice sliced through his anxiety attack before it could get started, his deep rumbling voice strangely comforting in this strange new world. br />

" You will meet them once you have settled in and healed up Stiles, but only if you feel up to it" explained Derek. " There is no rush. I actually came here to tell you that Beta Raynes and 20 of your former Packmates have left Hale territory. Five Betas have stayed and I'd like to get your opinion on them before I accept them into my Pack"

Stiles thought his heart may have stopped for a moment and by the worried look on the Alpha's face he may have been right.  
Five had stayed?!  
He thought he was safe, no more beatings, no more 'guests', but it looked like he would never escape. The Raynes Pack would always own him.  


" Stiles! Stiles focus on my voice", ordered Derek, keeping his movements slow as he placed the Beta's shaking hand upon his chest, over his steady heartbeat. " Feel my heartbeat Stiles, try and match your breath to its beat...come on nice and slow".

It seemed to take forever, but Stiles, finally regained control of his racing pulse and gasping breathes. He collapsed backwards his head thumping against the wall, his panic attack stealing the last of his energy.  


" I'm sorry Stiles I didn't think you'd react that way, I will be more careful in the future. You're safe here. I came here to ask you if any of the Betas from your Pack would make you uncomfortable, if so I will send them on their way" explained Derek, his warm hand still clutching Stiles' trembling hand. " You are my priority here Stiles. No-one deserves to be treated the way you have. The Hale Pack does not believe in torture or...non-consensual sex as payment or punishment. You are my Beta and therefore under my protection".

Stiles nodded shakily, he could smell no lie on the Alpha, but he could not bring himself to trust the Alpha completely. Stiles doubted he would ever truly trust anybody ever again. 

" We'll leave it for today Stiles OK" murmured Derek gently, as he brushed his fingers gently through the Beta's hair, marking him as one of his Pack. " Melissa and Deaton will make sure you are healing up and once you feel up to it, you can send Isaac for me, until then I will keep the Betas in my Mother's territory". Derek stood with a sigh. He stared down at the trembling Beta in silence. He had meant what he had said, no Were should have to go through what Stiles had experienced and he would do everything within his power to make sure he never did again. 

" Derek".

Derek turned to find Lydia standing at the door her face like thunder. He winced knowing he was not going to like what was coming. He may be the Alpha, but he had enough sense to be scared of Lydia Martin, resident Banshee. 

" Lydia, what can I do for you?" he asked hesitantly.

Lydia glanced at Stiles, her cold eyes taking in his trembling form and it was all Derek could do not lift Stiles up and sprint out of the room. 

" We need to talk" growled Lydia. " Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Find out why Lydia's so angry in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Lydia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter sorry a lil bogged down at wrk. Thankyou for all the kudos and comments.

" Tell me what Erica told me is a joke" growled Lydia, her face a mask of cold fury.

" What did she tell you?" Derek replied, cringing under Lydia's vicious glare.

" What are you five?" Lydia hissed, not amused by Derek's reply. " Did you let Raynes and his little bitches go?".

Derek froze under Lydia's furious gaze, resisting the urge to swallow...he was the Alpha here dammit, he wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud however. 

" Lydia" he sighed, knowing he was going to regret whatever was about to come out of his mouth. " Peter made a deal with the Pack...a contract. We get their territory and they get to..."

"...walk away scot-free even though they tortured and raped that poor bastard back in that room?" Lydia finished furiously, her eyes flashing a haunting purple. " Was that the deal?...Hm? Was it?".

He rubbed his head roughly, he knew if he was anything but a werewolf he would be nursing a brutal headache. He really was not ready for this conversation. 

" Lyds..."

" Don't you fucking Lyds me Derek Hale! Do you think this is a joke? Erica told me what they did to that poor Beta and yet you're letting that piece of shit walk away!".

Derek cringed as her raised voice made a mirror crack further down the corridor. Boyd and his big mouth, he cursed inwardly. No-one else beyond Deaton and Melissa knew about Stiles and he knew they would not tell a soul, Boyd however could not keep anything from his mate and what Erica knew, Lydia knew. 

" Do you think I would just let them walk away if I could do anything Lydia?" he sighed wearily. " What happened to that poor boy is a disgrace, but we would have the Were Council on our ass if we went after Raynes and you know how that would end".

" Pussy" muttered Lydia, her face a mask of disgust.

Derek stiffened in offense, his eyes flashing crimson, but this was Lydia Martin and she would not be intimidated by a mere Alpha. 

" If you don't drag that filthy dog back here and deal with him, i'll do it myself" Lydia explained calmly, examining her perfect nails as if she had not a care in the world.

He could not allow that. It may go against every moral fiber in his body, but the 'dog' as she had so aptly named him, could not be harmed. 

" No" Derek barked." You wont".

Lydia snarled and a mirror exploded in a hale of glass. Resisting the urge to back away from the fuming Banshee Derek maintained eye contact, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

" We need to kill every filthy brutal rapist in that Pack of dogs! We should cut off their balls and burn the fuckers alive! We should..."

Derek lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the raging girl, his heart aching in his chest. 

" Lyds, Lyds please...I need you to calm down" murmured Derek, struggling to keep hold of the screaming Banshee. " I know what happened to you was a terrible, terrible thing, but this isn't about you my sweet girl, this is about Stiles".

Lydia screamed and the whole world exploded around them. He staggered, gritting his teeth as the scream filled the air.He could feel something warm oozing out of his ears, but his hold upon Lydia was unbreakable. She suddenly sagged against him, her crazed scream becoming devastating sobs as all the fight left her. He drew her against him as close as he could get her, murmuring words of comfort that seemed so hollow compared to the heartbreaking cries that fell from her lips. 

" I'm here sweet girl, I'm here and you're safe here with your Pack. No-one will take you from us ever again, we made sure of that, didn't we" he whispered savagely, cupping her wet face in his hands to place a soft kiss upon her forehead.

She buried her face in his shirt, but he already knew she was regaining control, she was strong his Lydia. Her hold on him tightened momentarily, but then like the true Banshee she was she pulled away and took a step back. 

" I'm not going to apologise" sniffed Lydia regally, her hand trembling as she swept her hair back into an effortless bun.

Derek remained silent giving her a moment to collect herself before they continued with their...conversation because he knew even though she had snapped that Lydia would not let this go, it was one of the reasons he loved her. 

" You know I'm right" Lydia continued, her bloodshot eyes now the only sign of her recent cry.

" I know you're right Lyds" Derek nodded, his chest feeling tight under her unforgiving gaze. " You also know my hands are tied. Do you really think I don't want to hunt Raynes and those other bastards down and tear out their throats?".

He saw her pale under his crimson gaze, but he knew it was not him she feared, but something she had remembered from the dark times when she had been taken. He hated that the discovery of Stiles had brought all these dark memories back to the forefront of Lydia's mind, but unlike Stiles Lydia had had years to deal with her trauma. She would never fully recover, no-one could recover from the violations that she had experienced, but she had her Pack to talk to and support her, Stiles only had a filthy cell to call his own. The rival Pack that had thought a Banshee a fabulous prize, had felt the full wrath of the Hale Pack, but it had taken them days to find her and so much damage could be done...had been done in a few days. Lydia was strong however even the strongest of people could crumble when used as she had been, but though she had suffered Lydia was not defeated, she would never allow herself to be defeated. She was the strongest most terrifying Banshee in all of California and the most protected, nothing would ever happen to her again as long there was a Hale living. 

" Why can't we go to the Were Council with this Derek? The Alpha was a monster...Stiles would testify to that" Lydia asked impatiently.

" Former Alpha" Derek replied quietly and he saw the moment she finally realised the problem.

" He's no longer Stiles' Alpha...that panel of idiots would think his loss of Alpha status was punishment enough" huffed Lydia in disgust.

" We could take it up with them, argue that the offences were committed while Raynes was Alpha, but you know Deucalion and Bond wont care...and you know the Betas on the Council will fall in line with whatever the Alphas decide" Derek explained, the words tasting foul in his mouth. The whole Were justice system was corrupt! 

" What about the hunters on the Council? They can't let an unstable Were like Rayne and his dogs walk free...they're a threat to the humans as well as the Weres" Lydia argued angrily.

" Chris Argent, Lydia...Chris Argent and Allison Argent are the hunters on the Council" Derek spat." Do you really think we can rely on them for their support after what happened with Kate?"

Lydia sagged against the wall, the defeated pose enraging Derek. How could there be justice when the whole fucking justice system was against them?! The Council was meant to be a flawless, unbiased panel. Two human hunters, two Alphas and two Betas made up what was meant to be the justice system for Were-kind and yet it was just a joke. The Argents had held a vendetta against the Hale family ever since the justifiable killing of Kate Argent. The two Alphas Deucalion and Bond were corrupt as fuck, but their Packs were now too large for anybody to dare to oppose them. Deucalion hated his mother believing her to have betrayed him by not supporting him in the slaughter of a hunter family years before and Alpha Bond had not forgiven Derek for refusing to mate with his daughter Paige. The Betas on the Council were there to make sure all aspects of wolf dynamics were represented, but a Beta would always follow an Alpha no matter the situation. Stiles would never know justice unless Derek tracked down and slaughtered the entire Raynes Pack, but he could not do that. If he killed a Beta for transgressions performed while an Alpha it would be Derek who would be punished and he could not risk his Pack, Stiles was not the only innocent he was protecting. Lydia surged upright, her head held high as she met her Alpha's eye with a look of determination. 

" I'm not going to give up. There has to be some way to get to that snake" Lydia growled. " I wont give up until he's locked away or dead".

He pulled her into a tight hug, a small smile tugging at his lips and his heart brimming with pride. This was his Lydia, his fighter. 

" I wouldn't expect anything else Lyds and that's why I told Boyd to keep a Beta tailing that bastard's ass until I say so" grinned Derek.

He cupped her face in his hands as he stared deep into her eyes, Banshee to Alpha. 

" Find me a way to fix this Lyds" he pleaded. " If anyone can do it it's you".

With a decisive nod Lydia swept away, her heels crunching on the broken glass littering the corridor and her head held high like the queen she was. Derek moved to return to his plan to organise a room for Stiles, but was stopped by Lydia's voice. 

" Send for Morrell, Derek...that boy needs somebody to talk to and as much as I love you another Alpha is not what he needs right now" she shouted and with those few words she was gone.

Derek slumped against the wall exhausted by the chaos of the past few days. Between the invasion of his territory, the Pack meetings and the discovery of Stiles he had not slept more than a few hours. He shook his head roughly, he had too much to do to rest. He had a Pack and a brand new Beta to care for and the first order of business would be to call Morrell. His Mum was going to be so pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles first steps into a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, will make it up to you all soon.

Stiles sat hunched upon the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He eyed the whispering pair at the door uneasily. They were being as quiet as possible, even if he had enough energy to focus his hearing he still would not be able to hear them.  
What had he done? Had he angered them already?  
Alpha Hale had said he would not be hurt here, but a whispered conversation had never ended well for him in the past. He stiffened as Isaac turned from Melissa and made his way to the bed. It would seem he would be finding out what he had done sooner rather than later.  
He shuffled until his back was pressed against the headboard as Isaac approached. He did not want to be punished again; he had been enjoying being part of this new Pack with their soft words and gentle touches.  
“ Stiles? Melissa says your back is healed enough for you to have a wash” Isaac grinned, eyeing the boy’s filthy body.  
Deaton and Melissa had wiped the worst of the filth away before they had treated his wounds, but Isaac could still smell the blood and filth upon his skin.  
How long had it been since the poor Were had had a wash?  
Stiles sighed, but wriggled off the bed. He was still exhausted and he knew he would be until his body had a chance to heal all his internal damage, but he knew never to question a Beta’s orders. He made his way to the far wall where he leaned against it his arms spread high above his head and his legs wide.  
“ What the hell are you doing?” squeaked Isaac.  
“ You said I was getting washed sir” answered Stiles quietly, the sense of unease building within him.  
He did not know how to please this new Pack. All their rules and orders seemed so foreign to him. Even now as he waited to be swilled down, he could sense the Beta’s displeasure clearly.  
What had he done this time?  
“ Stiles, the bathroom is over there” explained Isaac patiently as he pointed to a door on the other side of the room.  
“ Bath…room sir?”  
Stiles squirmed as he remained leaning against the wall. Perhaps this was a test. He knew how to wash, maybe the Beta was testing to see if Stiles could be fooled into moving.  
“ You wished to wash me sir” murmured Stiles. “ This is how I am washed”.  
Isaac fell silent behind him, but the smell of his dis-pleasure only increased and Stiles stiffened. He was still leaning against the wall, he was naked, his legs and arms were spread so he could be washed thoroughly so why was Isaac upset.  
“ Have I done something wrong sir?” he whimpered, his shoulders hunching as he waited for the first blow.  
“ Stiles…how do you usually wash yourself?” Isaac whispered, knowing he would not like the answer.  
“ I stand against the wall and a Beta would swill me with hot or cold water depending on my behaviour sir. If there was a guest coming I would be doused in a special powder that the Betas said helped stop me from smelling ’like a rat’s ass’” he explained calmly.  
Perhaps they had a different way of washing their Betas in this Pack. He had not done anything wrong after all. His muscles loosened in relief, but Stiles still did not move, he would not move until he was told to.  
He heard Isaac curse under his breathe, but it was the soft hand upon his shoulder that made him freeze…maybe Isaac wanted to do more than wash him.  
“ Stiles, that’s not how you wash. Come on, let me show you the bathroom”.  
Isaac steered Stiles gently into the bathroom, smiling sadly as the Beta’s eyes grew wide in awe as he took in the strange room around him.  
There was a strange tub with two metal handles, a box with see through sides. What could the box be for? Perhaps it was where they put their Betas when they misbehaved.  
“ This here is a shower” explained Isaac, gesturing to the see-through box. “ Water comes out of the showerhead to wash your body. These little containers hold something to wash your body with”.  
Stiles nodded silently, taking in everything Isaac was telling him, but he had never seen anything like this bathroom before, it was so clean and shiny compared to his cell. Whenever he was taken out of his cell to entertain a guest he would be thrown into a box room which only contained a bed, this bathroom was bigger than even that room.  
Isaac watched Stiles closely, hoping these new experiences did not overwhelm him. He had thought his own life had been hard, but compared to Stiles’ life his had been a walk in the park. It was going to be so much harder to settle Stiles into his new life as he had hardly experienced life at all. Isaac had never met anyone who had never seen a bathroom before, he did not know if he could look after Stiles by himself. He knew Derek had faith in him, but right now as he watched Stiles gaze at the sink like it was made of pure gold Isaac was very worried.  
“ I’m thinking a shower first to get rid of all that grime then a nice warm bath to ease those aching muscles” smiled Isaac, nudging Stiles inside the cubicle. “ That sound OK to you Stiles?”  
Stiles stared at the showerhead with trepidation, but forced himself to nod his head. Isaac had not hurt him yet, he would just have to trust he knew what he was doing.  
“ OK, take a step back while I adjust the water to the right temperature” mumbled Isaac, as he turned the shower on.  
Stiles gasped in shock as water rushed out of the metal circle overhead, his eyes wide in awe. He extended a hand forward cautiously, a huff of laughter escaping his mouth as he felt the cool water thrum gently on his palm. He watched Isaac play with something against the wall and suddenly the water in his palm heated up.  
“ Wow” breathed Stiles.  
Isaac chuckled gently, allowing Stiles to grow accustomed to the spray before urging him forward slowly.  
“ OK buddy, if you don’t want water in your eyes you have to close them…or just tip your head back” he added quickly, seeing the darkening in Stiles eyes. Of course he would not want to close his eyes, he had been vulnerable his entire life, he was not going to trust a veritable stranger like Isaac.  
Stiles stepped under the stream, keeping his eyes trained on Isaac, but as the warm spray rained down upon his aching body, he let out a quiet sigh. He had never felt anything like this before and yet it seemed like an everyday occurrence to Isaac, he had missed much while in his cell.  
“ Now open the green container, pour some into your hand and rub it all over you, be careful of your bruises some haven’t healed yet” Isaac instructed.  
Stiles did as he was told, if he was good at anything it was following orders. The liquid was thick and yet to his astonishment it start to bubble as it mixed with the water. He chuckled, the sound unfamiliar in his throat, but the bubbles were amazing and the smell of them was something completely new.  
“ You like that huh?” laughed Isaac, enjoying the way the small smile looked on the Beta’s face. “ You’re going to love a bath then, we’ll load up the tub with a butt-load of bubbles and throw in some toys”. Isaac leaned forward ignoring how his t-shirt was getting wet, to whisper into Stiles ear. “ You’re never too old for bath toys”.  
“Bath toys?” mumbled Stiles, his eyes alight with curiosity.  
“ You scrub all that dirt off you…here use this sponge” Isaac said, handing Stiles a squishy cube. Stiles took it frowning at the strange object suspiciously. “ You put the bubbly stuff on the sponge then wash yourself…it makes more bubbles and will get all the dirt off you. You do that and I'll sort your bath”.  
Stiles nodded his understanding, washing himself with the soft sponge quickly. He enjoyed the feel of the sponge as it brushed across his body. He watched the dirty water swirl and disappear down the little hole in the floor. He really enjoyed this shower box.  
“ I’m just going to run your bath…will you be OK by yourself? I’ll still be in the room” Isaac explained.  
Stiles paused in washing himself to turn worried eyes on Isaac.  
“ You won’t leave the room sir?” asked Stiles timidly.  
“ I’ll be right around the corner bud, you won’t be able to see me, but I’ll be back by your side in no time OK?”  
“ I’ll be OK sir” whispered Stiles, trying to keep any fear from his face until Isaac disappeared around the corner.  
Stiles took a shuddering breathe and continued to wash himself, focusing on the sudsy water rather than his shaking hands.  
The roar of water as Isaac started the bath made him jump, his heart thumping erratically in his chest. That rumbling sound…he knew that sound. That sound reminded him of something, something bad that he tried to keep buried in the back of his mind, but he could already feel the memory trying to wriggle free.

It was the rumbling that alerted him to his guest. He would always torture himself by listening for the approaching car. He did not know who was visiting this time, his Alpha had said it was one of the Pack, but that could be anybody.  
He cringed as the door was kicked open roughly, his muscles tightening as a large Were prowled into the room. There was something wrong with the Were’s eyes. Stiles scurried forward quickly, crouching low and keeping his eyes lowered as the Were approached. He had never seen this Were before, but he smelt like Pack…Stiles would try his best to please him.  
“ Good evening sir. How may I service you?”. Stiles bowed low as he uttered his rehearsed lines and awaited instructions.  
The kick to the ribs took him by surprise but he did not make a sound. He scrambled back to his knees quickly, supressing the whine that tried to escape his lips.  
Had he displeased his guest already?  
“ Did I say you could speak you little bitch?” growled the Were coldly.  
Stiles was many things, but he was not stupid. He remained silent and instead shook his head quickly, sinking further to the floor to show his submission.  
“ Good boy” purred the Beta softly, combing his fingers through Stiles’ hair.  
Stiles shivered beneath the Beta’s touch. He did not like this Were, every instinct inside of him was screaming at him to run, but his Alpha had ordered him to take care of the Beta. There was nowhere to run, if he was lucky he would be able to slip into that quiet place within him while the Beta used him for his pleasure.  
“ You’re my good little bitch aren’t you Stiles” whispered the Beta, tilting Stiles head up.  
He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he lifted his eyes, but it was too late. The Beta flashed a sharp smile at him before backhanding him viciously. He could not stop the cry of pain as he span harshly, hitting the floor with a hard thump. He scrambled to his knees, but the Beta was already advancing, his black claws flashing in the light as he clawed his face.  
Stiles screamed his hand rising to cover his face, but the Beta just cackled kicking Stiles hard in his side. The snap of bones filled the room followed by Stiles’ broken howl.  
He tumbled to the ground, curling into a tight ball as the Beta circled him whistling a jaunty tune.  
“ Oh Stiles, you and I are going to have so much fun” he crooned. “ My special little bitch”.

“ Stiles!”  
Stiles screamed, dropping to the floor quickly, his arms covering his head as he waited for the beating to continue.  
“ Stiles, buddy it’s Isaac. Look at me. Come on buddy just open up those pretty eyes and look at me”.  
Stiles chest heaved as he fought for breathe, his head fuzzy as he shook free of the terrifying memory, terrified whimpers bouncing off the shower walls as he slowly lifted his head. Isaac crouched outside the shower, his face pale with worry as he tried to soothe the terrified Were.  
“ You’re safe here buddy I swear, I’ll never let anything or anyone hurt you. Look at me Stiles, come on” begged Isaac desperately.  
He did not know what to do. He did not reach out to touch the trembling teen, he knew better to touch a panicking Were and he could remember his hatred of being touched when he had finally left his father’s Pack so he used his voice instead. He whispered soothing words and even sang a lullaby, anything to calm the sobbing Were.  
“ Listen to me Stiles…whatever happened, that’s the past now. You’re here, you’re part of the Hale Pack and we protect our own”.  
Isaac watched as the trembling eased and Stiles peeked at him through his straggly wet hair. As soon as their eyes met Isaac smiled softly, reaching into the shower to turn off the water before it grew cold.  
His heart broke when he saw the bloodshot eyes staring at him through his upraised arms.  
“ Can I hug you Stiles?” whispered Isaac miserably, blinking back his own tears as he thought about the horrors the defenceless teen had endured.  
“ Hu..hug sir?” hiccupped Stiles.  
“ Just Isaac Stiles, never sir” replied Isaac. “ A hug is when I hold you gently to make you feel better”.  
He sighed as the Beta looked at him suspiciously, but after a moments hesitation gave a tentative nod. Isaac moved forward slowly unwilling to scare the wary Were. He may have been abused terribly, but he was still a Were and Weres used touch to comfort and build trust. Ignoring the wet naked body Isaac nudged Stiles into a loose hug, holding him gently.  
They sat together silently, neither willing to talk about what happened, but both enjoying the comfort of another body. Stiles shuffled closer, nudging his wet head beneath Isaac’s chin as he whined softly.  
“ Sshh Stiles. It’s going to be okay” Isaac whispered. “You’re the strongest Were I've ever met. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, but what’s important is that you survived. You’ve survived this far little buddy, you can only grow stronger”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be able to update more regularly soon, nearly finished with a work project which means free time...YAY! Just want to say a massive thanks for all the kudos and comments too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his new Pack.

It was Melissa who found them curled around each other in the shower.

" Eh...Isaac? Stiles?...Naked!" Melissa squeaked, her eyes widening as they fell upon the two naked Weres huddled together.

Melissa span around to face the door quickly, her cheeks flushed. What was it with Weres and nudity?! 

" Is the human OK? Did I do something?" whispered Stiles nervously, his words muffled from his place on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac chuckled, even facing away from them he could see the deep flush of red upon Melissa's cheeks. He squeezed Stiles gently, breathing in his Pack mates scent, frowning at the growing scent of panic. 

" You haven't done anything wrong Stiles" he murmured softly, ruffling the Beta's hair playfully. " Humans are not as comfortable with nudity as Weres, so Melissa is a little embarrassed by our lack of clothes".

Stiles frowned, his eyes flicking from Melissa to Isaac suspiciously, but neither seemed upset with him, perhaps he really had not upset the human. 

" Why is she...embarrassed?" asked Stiles.

" The humans in our Pack don't shift like we do Stiles, so they don't have to take their clothes off in order to shift. We spend a lot of time naked around our Pack mates so it's normal to us, but humans are more private".

" My Alpha said I didn't need clothes...I never left the cell unless I had to...entertain guests and then I had no need for clothes" whispered Stiles sadly. " He gave me my blanket though for when it grew cold" he finished, flashing a proud smile at Isaac.

His Alpha had not always hated him and even though he was beaten by the Pack the Alpha had not touched him...that was until a passing Pack had commented on Stiles beauty. He shook his head roughly, refusing to re-live that terrible day and instead focused on the proud day his Alpha had gifted him with his blanket. 

" You had no clothes?" Isaac gasped.

He knew Stiles had been found naked, but he had assumed it had been part of a punishment. The Raynes Alpha truly had been a pathetic specimen of a Were. 

" Is...that bad?" Stiles stuttered, his smile falling as quickly as it had appeared.

" No! Of course not buddy" blurted Isaac quickly, pulling the frowning Beta back into his arms." ...but now that you're in the Hale Pack we'll get you some clothes or Melissa here will never be able to look us in the eye" he chuckled.

" And that is why I'm here" huffed Melissa, holding a set of clothes out to the side, still unwilling to turn around. She looked at the soggy pair of jeans and t-shirt near the door and sighed. " It looks like I'll need to get Isaac something to wear too. Why don't you help Stiles into some clothes Isaac and I'll rustle up something for you to wear".

" Thanks Melissa, I should have a spare change of clothes in the car...I didn't really have time to pack much before we started out".

Melissa left quickly, her cheeks still rosy as she heard the two boys fumble their way out of the slippery shower. Stiles stared after the fleeing human, they were strange creatures. He had not realised he had spoken allowed until Isaac laughed beside him, his hand squeezing the back of Stiles' neck affectionately. The touch made Stiles feel warm all the way down to his toes. 

" Their ways are a little different than ours, but Melissa is a great healer and an even better Mum" smiled Isaac softly, toweling off a badly shivering Stiles.

If not for the way he had healed so quickly, Isaac would have mistaken Stiles for a human. He had never met a Were so malnourished that he felt the cold. Even after sitting in the shower for god knows how long Isaac still was not cold and yet Stiles was shivering like he had just stepped in from a snow storm. That Raynes Alpha had a lot to answer for! He paused as he picked the grey pair of sweatpants Melissa had left. Why had she brought Derek's clothes? 

" They smell like Alpha Hale, Isaac...am I allowed to wear them?" mumbled Stiles, eyeing the clothes like it was a coiled snake.

" If Melissa brought them she must have been told to dude, don't worry. Now hurry, lets put these on before you turn into an icicle" explained Isaac calmly.

Ignoring the strong scent of Alpha, the pair struggled to dress Stiles. Stiles unused to clothes wriggled around like a child, hopping unsteadily around the bathroom with one foot in the sweatpants while Isaac trailed behind him huffing in exasperation. 

" Stiles...hold still man, you're gonna fall" Isaac laughed.

Isaac had never had as much fun dressing anyone than he was having right now, but he knew Melissa would be returning soon and he really didn't want to flash his best friend's Mum a second time. He hurried a grumbling Stiles into the sweatpants and jumper and quickly wrapped a spare towel around his waist already hearing the soft tap of Melissa's shoes as she approached.  
There was the sound of a throat being cleared before Melissa's voice called out to them from the other side of the door.

" Everybody decent? All bits and pieces hidden before I come in?" 

Isaac cast a glance at Stiles, ready to reassure the Beta if he still felt uneasy around Melissa, but he doubted Stiles had even registered Melissa's presence as his head was currently buried in the material of his jumper, breathing in the scent of his new Alpha. Isaac smiled at the awed look on Stiles' face and shuffled quietly out of the bathroom, careful to leave the door ajar, but wanting to give his new packmate some privacy. He could remember when he had first joined the Hale pack, the mere whiff of his Alpha's scent had made him feel safe and relaxed...that was exactly what Stiles needed right now. 

" Is he OK?" whispered Melissa, casting a worried look at the bathroom door while passing Isaac some jeans and a t-shirt.

" The clothes were a good idea...he's in there now just breathing in Derek's scent...it's a good sign" replied Isaac quietly, slipping into a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

" It was Derek's idea, he said his scent would make Stiles feel safer and make him smell like pack without Derek having to touch him to scent him...though he didn't seem that bothered with you touching him" frowned Melissa, clearly puzzled.

" Stiles had a panic attack earlier...I don't know what happened, I only went to run a bath for him, but as soon I turned on the tap I heard his heartbeat spike. I rushed to him straight away, but he was freaking out...I shouldn't have left him alone" growled Isaac, flashing back to the moment where he had found Stiles screaming in the shower, his eyes terrified, but disturbingly vacant.

" Hey" Melissa murmured, squeezing Isaac's shoulder comfortingly. " It wasn't your fault Isaac. Stiles has been through a lot, we can't guess what might trigger his attacks, all we can do is be here for him when he needs us OK?".

Isaac shuffled forward, pulling Melissa into a loose hug, needing a little comfort himself. He was still shaken after finding Stiles curled up in the shower. He was intimately acquainted with panic attacks having had many himself after escaping his father's pack, but he had just copied what Derek had done to him. He was grateful he was able to bring Stiles' breathing back under control with his scent as he had been freaking out himself. 

" Whatever you did must have worked because he's peeking at us from behind the bathroom door" murmured Melissa, chuckling softly as Stiles squeaked and shuffled out of the bathroom, realising he had been caught.

" How are you feeling Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles ducked his head shyly, burrowing his face into his jumper before answering. 

" I'm fine thank you ma'am, Isaac has been taking care of me".

" Just Melissa remember" she replied with a wink. " Now that everyone's clean and dressed I'm sure you boys are hungry. Come on let's see what food we can find in the kitchen".

She left the room without a backwards glance, the two teens trailing silently behind her. For Stiles walking down the mostly empty hall was a strange and terrifying experience. The scent of his former pack was everywhere. He had walked these walls when he was a child and they had him scuttling around as their slave, but now everything seemed strange and unfamiliar. It was the scents that sent a chill down his spine, with each scent came a niggling of a terrible memory. Not all the pack had used him to let off steam, but he could smell the ones that had, their scent stinging his nose like the acrid scent of fire.  
Isaac must have scented his growing panic as a warm arm was slung playfully over his shoulder, the mingling smell of the Beta and his Alpha on his clothes chased away the traumatising memories. It was strange how quickly he had grown used to Isaac's touch, after so many years of associating touch with pain he had started to flinch when people even approached him. Isaac felt different to him though, there was no scent of fury and disgust that always covered his former packmates, he could swear he even smelt fear on the Beta as he held him in the bathroom. He had been fooled with kindness before though, his Alpha using sweet words to make him entertain the guests until he grew weary of the charade and simply had his Betas throw Stiles into the room willingly or not...it was usually not. Maybe the Hale pack would use him as well, perhaps this sweetness was just to ease him into the pack before they too beat him and used him to sate their twisted desires, but as he breathed in the calming scent of Isaac Stiles had to admit, he had never felt safer. 

" Finally" Melissa sighed, turning off into an enormous chrome kitchen. " Why the hell did they need a complex this big?! Pompous bunch of..."

Isaac coughed, cutting off Melissa's rant as he nodded at a wide eyed Stiles. 

" Sorry Stiles...I'm not a big fan of your former Alpha. I'm just a little frustrated, I've gotten lost four times in this bloody labyrinth and everything is white! Why is everything white?! It's like I'm living in a Daz advert" Melissa growled, yanking open the huge behemoth of a fridge to scavenge for some food. " At least they stocked up the kitchen. Now what would you like to eat Stiles?".

Stiles who was distracted by all the shiny surfaces in the kitchen froze at Melissa's question.  
What would he like?  
He chanced a look at Isaac, but the Beta was simply smiling at him waiting for him to answer. He was sure that to anyone else the answer would have been simple, yet the thought of making a decision made Stiles' stomach tighten uncomfortably. Was he allowed to choose? What did his new Pack eat? He was so used to the scraps that were thrown into the cell, that he could not remember what food was like.  
Stiles frowned as he tried to think back to when he was younger and he was not locked away in his cell. The Pack had fed him then...real food and yet he could not remember. He found that he could not remember a great deal of his childhood and until now he had not seen any reason to do so...the path to his memories was a scary and twisted place.

" Stiles?".

He jumped in his seat, so lost in his own thoughts, but Melissa seeming to notice his dilemma smiled softly. 

" I'll make you the famous McCall sandwich, it's a big hit with the Pack". She leaned towards him flashing a secretive smile. " The secret is meat...lots of meat" she whispered, then with a quick wink she turned and started pulling, what seemed to be, everything out of the fridge.

Isaac laughed at Stiles puzzled face as he licked his lips in anticipation. He really did love the McCall sandwich. 

" Did I hear something about a McCall sandwich?!".

Stiles was latched on to Isaac's side in an instant, his claws digging into his arms as he stared at the strange girl who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Isaac winced as Stiles' claws drew blood, but he did not pull away, instead drawing him closer. He shot a dark look at his packmate, but Erica was already cringing, a guilty look upon her face. 

" Wow...awkward...super sorry, super duper sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you little guy" cried Erica aghast.

Isaac just sighed, giving the apologetic girl a playful shove before turning to try and comfort his new terrified friend. 

" Stiles, this stealthy lady is Erica, she's an enforcer for the Hale pack and Boyd's mate" explained Isaac slowly, trying to soothe the shaking Were enough to release his claws.

Stiles seeing the grimace on Isaac's face frowned down at his arm, only to find his claws digging into the Beta's arm. He yanked his hands back quickly staring at his bloodstained claws in horror. 

" Hey hey now, don't worry about it dude, we've been over this remember...I heal...see?" Isaac said, gesturing to his already healed arm. " You're safe here Stiles. Erica is only one of our enforcers and she's the best fighter I've ever seen".

" It's true" grinned Erica smugly. " I can kick some serious ass. Anyone messes with you little guy and I'll introduce them to Laurel and Hardy".

Stiles looked up at the grinning Beta with a puzzled expression. 

" Laurel and Hardy?"

Erica's grin grew bigger, her smile sharp as she held up her fists, kissing each one. She shook her left fist first. " This here is Laurel" she explained before holding up her right fist. " And this here is Hardy, but believe me when they coming at you it's no joke". Isaac groaned beside him, but Stiles could see his lips twitching as he fought back a smile. Stiles did not know what the girl was talking about, but he liked her smile. She seemed to deflate when he did not laugh so he forced his lips into what he hoped was a small smile. 

" We're going to have so much fun Stiles" she squealed seeming to take his smile as an invitation to stay. She dropped into a chair opposite him, her enthusiasm ringing a sharp laugh out of Melissa as she continued to make the food. " You're going to love it here! We'll play video games and I can take you shopping and..."

" Erica!" hissed Isaac, trying to calm the bouncing Were. " Ease off, he's a little overwhelmed right now" continued Isaac, nodding at a slack-jawed Stiles.

" Sorry sorry...it's just we haven't had any new packmates for AGES and i'm just really chuffed you're here" she grinned, reaching over to tentatively touch Stiles hand. " I can't wait for you to come on the pack run with us and a full moon is only a few weeks away".

Stiles knew they all heard his heart stutter, but he could not help it. He could not go on a run with them. If he changed, they would know...they would know he was a freak and they would not be nice to him anymore. His Alpha had said if anyone found out about him that he would be killed. His Alpha had been merciful letting him live, even if it was not much of a life, but his new Pack may not be as forgiving. What if they saw his other half and turned on him? Instead of running with them as a part of the pack, he would be hunted down like prey and slaughtered.  
He had only just escaped his cell...he did not want to die so soon after his first taste of freedom!  
A soft touch to his shoulder made him jump only now realising that he was gasping for breathe, his hand under Erica's shaking like a leaf. 

" We don't have to worry about all that stuff yet Stiles my man" promised Isaac patiently. "One step at a time OK? When you're ready you let us know".

He came down slowly, this attack not as bad as his previous ones, but the idea of discovery still weighed heavily on his mind. They seemed to like him now, they had been gentle and kind, but would it last? Would they still want him to be part of the Hale pack if they knew what he truly was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but life has been hectic


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a little catching up to do.

Derek sighed as he looked down at his phone, eyeing the device like a venomous snake.  
He couldn't put the call off much longer. He was an Alpha damn it. He had fought Weres twice his size, had built up his own pack single-handedly, he could make one phone call.  
With that little internal pep talk he pressed speed dial and listened nervously as the phone rang out.  
Maybe she wasn't in? he thought as the phone continued to ring.

" Hale residence".

So much for nobody being home, he thought miserably.  


" Hi mom".

There was silence on the other end, a silence that made him very nervous. 

" I'm sorry, who is this?".

He ran his hand through his hand roughly, repressing the need to sigh. 

" Come on mom, it hasn't been that long" he muttered, feeling the first stirring of guilt within him.

" I'm sorry, but all my pups are at home and those that aren't call me quite frequently to let me know how they are" she trilled sweetly, each word like a dagger in Derek's heart. " Who did you say this was again?".

" Mooooommmmm! You know how busy I am. I've only just signed an agreement with the Raynes pack to absorb their land and pack. I phoned to update you as soon as I could" he whined, feeling like an eight year old child.

" Derek? Is that you sweety?".

He held back the growl, but only barely. Mrs Taila Hale ladies and gentleman, the mistress of the guilt trip.

" Yes, it's Derek" he ground out, forcing himself to remain calm, he knew his Mom would not make this easy.

She sighed, the sound nearly a growl, but he felt the tension drain from him, he knew he had been forgiven. 

" Are you OK honey? No losses?" she questioned, her worry evident even over the phone.

" I'm OK mom. There were no losses and the takeover went well...but there's a few things that need sorting out". He cringed at the thought of asking another Alpha, even his own mom, for help, but his mom had more experience dealing with 'damaged' Betas and he really did need all the help he could get.

" What's going on Derek?" she growled and Derek knew her eyes were burning crimson.

He froze, the words sticking in his throat.  
What could he say? Where should he start? Should he mention the stranded Betas that had decided to leave the Raynes pack? Stiles' horrifying treatment by his former pack? The fact that Raynes could walk away scot-free or the fact that Derek was barely restraining his wolf from hunting down and slaughtering the entire Raynes pack?!  
The phone creaked in his tightening hand, the line crackling as he fought back the wave of panic and fury trying overtake him. He was so tired that his control was practically nil. It had been days since he had last gotten any decent sleep and now with the discovery of Stiles he knew he would never be able to rest until he knew the Beta was safe. 

" Derek? Talk to me sweetie, you know I'll help if I can". It was the soothing sound of his mother's voice that allowed him to shake off his tumultuous thoughts and ease his grip on the cracked phone.

" It's been a...stressful few days mom" he sighed, combing a trembling hand through his hair, his eyes feeling dry and itchy from lack of sleep.

It was only here in his office that he could show even a modicum of weakness, secluded away from his pack where nobody could see him for the crumbling mess that he was. Two days of tracking the insurgent pack with only a few hours rest throughout had left him drained. They had been lucky in how easily they had overcome the Raynes pack, the Weres unaware of their approach until they were upon them. His pack may have been smaller, but his Betas were well trained and subdued the Raynes pack with minimal effort, but then came the sweep of the building and the discovery of poor Stiles. His wolf whined at the thought of the bruised and beaten Beta, its desire to hold and scent him an almost undeniable craving, but Derek doubted Stiles would accept an Alpha's touch for a long time to come. 

" I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on Derek". There was a brief pause on the line before his mother continued. " I'm coming up there".

" NO!" barked Derek immediately his face flushing in embarrassment as he listened to his mom's quiet gasp of hurt. He had not meant to hurt her, but if she came to his rescue his position as Alpha would be called into question, he could not afford to be seen as weak. " You know how that would look mom...i just need someone to talk to". 

" That's what a mom's for honey, so come on get it all off your chest".

" The takeover went flawlessly mom, my pack was strong and worked together to subdue the Raynes pack and i had never felt prouder, but while sweeping the complex Boyd and I stumbled across a cell with a Beta inside".

" Oh how awful" gasped his mom, she had always been a softy for the little guy. " What had he done to deserve that?".

Derek huffed out a bitter laugh. 

" I asked Alpha Raynes that very same question and he said it was because 'he was born'" growled Derek in disgust, his mom's rumbling growl of anger joining his own. " He was half starved when we found him mom and covered in bruises, too weak to heal. They...they hurt him mom...beat him...". Derek fell silent unable to force the next words out of his mouth, the thought of the young Beta being whipped and raped turning his stomach.

His mom remained silent except for the feral-like growling pouring down the phone. He could hear her pacing, his were hearing picking up the quickening tap of her shoes as she tried to restrain her own wolf that was incensed by such mistreatment of a pack member. 

" I don't know what to do with him mom" he whispered brokenly. " I just want to pick him up and run, curl myself around him until he feels safe. My wolf is going crazy and I can't stop seeing him in his cell all skin and bones. The whip marks alone...".

" THEY WHIPPED HIM?" Taila screamed furiously.

" Whipped him...raped him...gave him to other pack as an incentive to form alliances...mom...I've never seen anything like this. How could an Alpha do that to one of his pack?".   
He had not realised he was crying until he felt the wetness upon his wrist, the silent tears sliding down his face.

" Baby don't cry...you'll start me off and we'll both be a mess" croaked his mom, hearing her boy sniff quietly. " You're a strong Alpha and that boy has been through a truly terrible time, but I don't know anybody more patient and protective than you Derek. I'll send Morrell to help you, that is why you called isn't it?".

" Needed to hear your voice too" he smiled softly. " All this...madness has kinda been overwhelming, I can hardly imagine what Stiles is going through. Lydia says that Morrell is the best person to help Stiles at this point and my Banshee is never wrong, I know how much Morrell helped Lydia".

" She'll be waiting in your house upon your return. I think Stiles would feel safer talking to Morrell away from a place that holds such awful memories. And Alpha Raynes? I assume he's locked up ready to face the council?" sniffed his mom, the mere mention of the incompetent Alpha filling her with disgust.

Derek fell silent. He knew his mom was not going to take the Alpha being set free well and he also knew she would feel guilty about why he had to do it. 

" Derek? He is in your custody right?".

" I had no right to keep him locked up" he murmured, cringing as he awaited his mom's reaction.

She let her feelings be known quickly. 

" Derek Alexander Hale! Are you saying you let that piece of shit Alpha go free?! Are you mad?!" she screamed. Derek had never been more grateful for his soundproof office.

" Mom I..."

" What the hell boy?! I thought I taught you better than that!".

"...but mom I couldn't...".

" Couldn't what?! That Beta is your responsibility now and...".

" MOM!".

The tirade stopped as quickly as it had started, but he could still hear his mom huffing and puffing on the other end of the line. 

" Is this you listening to me?" he sighed tiredly. He knew this would not be easy. " Do you really think I would let him go if I had a choice? He would not submit when we fought so I took his Alpha status by dominating him in front of his pack. It was either that or kill him and I wasn't gonna kill him just because he trespassed on Hale land and was an ass. If I had known about Stiles the fight would have definitely been to the death, would have done the world a favour", he growled.

" Ah, he's no longer an Alpha therefore cannot be held accountable for his actions as an Alpha" Taila surmised, the sudden realisation derailing her rant immediately. " Can you not take it to the Were Council?...Ah...of course...Deucalion. I'm sorry Derek, if it wasn't for me you'd probably stand a chance of being heard by the Council".

" It's not your fault mom" Derek soothed quickly. He hated that his mom blamed herself for the Council's corrupt ways. "Deucalion is a world class asshole and it's not just Deucalion, the Argent's wouldn't hear me out even if they had seen a crime being committed in front of them. Lydia is looking through the law books to see if we can find some way to make Raynes and his pack of jackals pay as for now we just need to do everything we can for Stiles".

" You're such a sweet boy" Taila praised, wishing she could hold her boy in her arms for only a moment, he was a great Alpha, he just did not see it. It was not all brute strength and gaining power, no a true Alpha cared for their pack putting their pack before their own needs and that is what Derek always did.

" I would be eternally grateful if you could house a few Betas that chose to leave the Raynes pack. Until Stiles is more settled and willing to tell me whether these Betas were involved in his enslavement I do not want them around my pack just to be on the safe side".

" And if they were involved?" queried Talia tentatively.

" Then they will be cast out and become Omegas" snapped Derek coldly. " I already had to look the other way while an evil pack walked away I will not tolerate a corrupt Beta in my pack".

Talia was quiet, but her silence was agreement enough. To be cast out of a pack, to become an Omega wolf was to be literally sentenced to death. It was rare that an Omega would be taken in by another pack and a wolf without a pack was an easy target, especially if they stumbled across a Hunter. Derek knew all too well that not all Hunters followed the code. 

" I will take in your Betas, they can stay at Laura's house while she is away on holiday. You just take care of Stiles, that Beta has been through a lot and will need all the support he can get in order to heal...oh and Derek?".

" Yeah mom?".

" Keep Peter away from him for the time being, you know he's not...the most delicate of wolves. Maybe find something to keep him occupied until Stiles is strong enough to deal with Peter's more feral nature".

Derek chuckled at his mom's wording. Feral. Yeah if there was a word to describe his uncle, it would definitely be feral. Some Weres could pass for human without a problem, but others like his uncle were more in touch with their wolf, were more Were than human. Oh his uncle was suave and clever as hell, but beneath the guise lay a wolf waiting for someone to show them their back and then they would pounce and Stiles was as vulnerable as a Were could get. He was one step ahead of his mom this time. He had sent Peter to file the paperwork with the Council to finalise the absorption of the Raynes territory, hopefully that would keep him busy until they could get Stiles back to the Hale house and onto familiar territory. He doubted Peter would intentionally hurt Stiles, but sometimes Peter could say something without meaning to and words could cut deeper than knives. 

" I've already got it covered mom. Thanks for listening, it can get...a little much sometimes". 

He did feel better after talking to his mom, just having someone to vent to and knowing she had his back was a great relief. It was hard work being an Alpha, but Derek would not change it for anything. His pack was his family, a family he had chosen for himself and he loved every last one of them. Stiles was new to the pack, but Derek's wolf already felt protective over him, he may not have officially joined his pack, but Stiles already felt like he belonged with them, Stiles smelt like home. His mom's voice dragged him from his thoughts, only now noticing that his lips had curled up into a small smile as he thought of his new Beta. 

" You call me if you need anything...and even if you don't OK? Take care of your pack honey and keep an eye on uncle creeper. I love you" said his mom and he could hear the smile in her voice.

" Love you too mom, I'll call you soon, bye".

With a quiet farewell Derek ended the call and turned to face the door. He took a deep breathe, straightening his back as he thought of all the chaos that awaited him. He would take it one step at a time, his pack was strong and would have his back no matter what.   
He could do this, he was a Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late and i'm super sorry-hope you enjoy. BTW how epic was the last episode of Teen Wolf?! :-0


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little setback

He sat in the dark with his back pressed firmly against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. Heart pounding in his chest he struggled to control his breathing in the small closet.  
After spending a lifetime in an enclosed space, this small closet felt familiar and safe especially since the world beyond the darkness was still so noisy and strange.  
He had been with the Pack for a week and instead of growing used to his new-found freedom, the world seemed to be getting scarier and scarier. It was when they had informed him that they would be leaving for the Hale house, leaving behind everything he had ever known, that he had panicked and looked for somewhere to hide.  
He was not ready to leave, the whole situation was overwhelming. He had never had to worry about his Were senses as he spent so much time locked away in his cell. He had not been taught how to filter out the sounds and smells of the outside world because he was rarely exposed to the outside world. He had gone from his cell to the Alpha's office or from his cell to the "special room" used for guests.  
Stiles had not known the world was so...loud or that, when part of a Pack others would always be touching him, scenting him, but even beneath the new scents he could still smell his old Pack. He remembered the first time he had entered the lounge, the overpowering scent of his old Pack had sent him skittering into a corner muffling his screams with his fist. All those scents, he could remember every scent and each Beta it had belonged to and how they had touched him, he had never felt so dirty.  
Even now, far away from any reminder of his old Pack the mere thought of them made him cringe. He always felt so cold when he remembered them now that he knew how badly he had been treated. Just because he was weak apparently did not mean he could be forced to do anything against his will, or so Isaac tried to explain.  
Years. They had raped and beaten him for years and Stiles had thought it was his duty. His own Alpha had thrown him across his desk and taken him roughly dismissing his screams like they were nothing but a nuisance. Isaac said that was not right, he said that an Alpha was meant to look after a Pack from the strongest Beta to the weakest Were. Alpha Raynes...no not anymore...the former Alpha Raynes was a terrible man and so were his pack.  
He trembled in the darkness terrified by the growing numbness through his body. He had tried to explain to Isaac how every time he thought of his past his thoughts grew fuzzy and rather than the terror he normally felt he just felt a strange numbness, but the look on Isaac's face had stopped him from speaking. The Beta already looked so sad whenever he was with Stiles. He had watched Isaac interact with his packmates, he had smiled and laughed, but those smiles were always small and few when he was with Stiles and Stiles did not want to be a burden.  
The Hale pack had been so kind to him even the Beta known as Jackson. He had first met Jackson on one of the rare moments he had been alone and the Beta had immediately wrinkled his nose declaring that Stiles stunk of anxiety and if he had not been a Were he would have thought he was recovering from a terrible illness, as he looked so pale and gaunt. The meanness had actually been rather refreshing after being constantly coddled by the Pack. Cruelty he was familiar with, but rather than beat Stiles Jackson had simply pushed past him as he stormed away. Even the mean Betas in the Hale would not hurt him.  
He allowed himself a small chuckle at the memory of Jackson's disconcerted face when he had not responded to his snarled words, but had simply lowered his gaze to await his punishment. Days had passed and still he expected the worst, was waiting uneasily for the other shoe to drop. Perhaps it was the fact that his new Alpha had not approached him except to deliver him some clothes covered in his Alpha scent. When Stiles had looked at him puzzled Derek had explained to him that he would smell more like pack if he wore his clothes. He remembered how disappointed he had felt at the time. He had thought he was pack, but his Alpha was not even willing to touch him.  
He had been wary of his other packmates at first, flinching every time someone had reached out to touch him. Apparently wolves were very tactile and since he was new to the pack everyone would want to scent him, make him feel like part of the pack...all except Derek.  
He sniffled, rubbing his wet cheeks against his knee. He remembered the blank expression on Derek's face as he handed him the clothes, taking great care not to touch Stiles even slightly. The Alpha thought he was dirty and he was right. Stiles had been used and cast aside like a broken toy.  
God, he was a broken toy.  
He tightened his arms around his legs and tried to lose himself in the darkness around him. He knew the Pack would be looking for him now, ordered by their Alpha who did not really want him, but felt obligated to protect him. He had asked Isaac many questions about Packs and Alphas and what he had discovered made everything so much clearer. A good Alpha was compelled to care for his Pack and encourage his Pack to grow stronger. Stiles knew that as soon as he was well and adapted to the world beyond his cell, that he would be cast aside, passed onto another pack. Alpha Hale would help him heal, but he would never want a Beta who could do all the despicable things he had done. Alpha Raynes was right, he would bring shame to any pack. He liked the Hale pack, even if they looked at him with sad pitying eyes they were always so gentle and patient.  
Nobody threw him against the wall to smash their mouth on top of his, growling about how pretty his lips were and what they would be doing to his mouth later. No one had slapped him across the face just because he had dared to look them in the eye or smacked his ass and told him they would be enjoying that later. With this pack he was able to sit quietly as Isaac stroked his hair, his scent soft and pleasing to Stiles' nose while the rest of the world smelt overpowering. Erica was gentle with him too, but she was wary of scaring him, even with his senses overwhelmed by numerous scents he could smell her unease. It was Scott he was wary of the most. Of all the Betas in the pack Scott smelt the worst, like fire and slightly musty, but it was his eyes that disturbed Stiles the most. Whenever he was sitting with Isaac, Scott would look at him like he had offended him, but as soon as Isaac scented his fear he would growl at Scott and send him away...the smell always grew worse after that. Stiles had seen enough of that look from his old pack to practice caution, but it was not really necessary, he was rarely left alone.  
It was so strange being around so many other Weres. Part of him relished being cuddled, he felt safe and loved amongst his new pack and yet at the same time there was a part of him that cringed every time someone touched him, expecting the worst. The wolf instincts within him loved being part of a pack, but the fox's instincts wanted him to flee before he was hurt again. His conflicting instincts had never been a problem, his inner animal too weak to make its presence known, but now he was fed regularly, his inner animal seemed to be forever at war. The fox part in him wanted to flee, happy to be alone and free, but the wolf part was terrified of being an Omega and whined whenever he left the presence of his packmates. Even as he sat curled into a ball his inner wolf was whining, urging him to return and bask in the strength of his Pack. His conflicting instincts and the thought of further change had driven him to flee.  
The world was loud, the scents were overwhelming, but it was the constant clash of fox and wolf instincts within him that left him exhausted and he could tell no one. They would find out eventually especially if they dragged him out to run with them on the full moon. He may be as big as a wolf but his colouring was all fox and his ears were larger and more pointed than a wolf's. He had only ever seen himself once. His Alpha had dragged him into his office during a full moon, sneering at him in disgust when he had fully shifted. His Alpha had called him disgusting, he had not needed to say a word though, Stiles had seen the revulsion in his Alpha's eyes as he took in his russet coat and large ears. He had never shifted outside his cell, but he had believed his Alpha when he had called him ugly, he looked nothing like his Alpha who was large and beautiful in Stiles' eyes.  
He had never questioned why he was different, he never dared ask his Alpha, he had learnt that any question was answered with a swift kick or swipe of his claws, but he had never hated his inner animal, conflicted instincts or not. He may not hate his animal, but after a lifetime of abuse he had never loved himself. He shivered in disgust, the thought of all the many hands that had pinched and licked his skin, he doubted he would ever feel clean.  
He looked up sharply, his self-loathing forgotten as the closet door swung open. He stared at the strange Beta warily, he had never met this Beta.  


" Ah, you must be the illustrious Stiles that the entire pack is hunting for", purred the Beta, his eyes sliding over Stiles hunched form, Stiles saw no lust in his gaze, only a cold calculation.

He did not answer, only stared at the Beta. It was the calmly raised eyebrow and curious gaze that started Stiles talking.  


" Yes, I'm Stiles...who are you?" he asked slowly.He cast a nervous glance at the Beta's large form that blocked his only means of escape, swallowing his nerves as he kept his gaze locked on the Beta's blue eyes.

" I'm Peter, I don't believe we've met".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop is slowly dying on me or just going completely bonkers. Sorry it took so long to post, haven't been able to get online-should have the problem solved now though. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic stations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  
If Derek wasn't a werewolf he would swear he was having a panic attack. His human nephew had described one to him once and as he clutched at his chest and tried to control the wild pounding of his heart he finally understood the boy's pale face as he spoke of them.  
Stiles was missing and Derek couldn't breathe. Stiles was missing and Derek's heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. He paced back and forth, combing his fingers through his hair as he flashed red eyes at his panicking pack.  
How the hell had they managed to lose Stiles?! Had he ran away? Derek's stomach turned at the thought of the skinny Beta traipsing through the cold woods, the thought of Stiles cold and alone making his wolf whine miserably. His pack was agitated, their gold eyes flashing as they search the complex, turning over every room in hopes of appeasing their Alpha.  
He had to calm down. Driving his Pack crazy with worry would not help find Stiles faster, but Stiles was his Beta and he was so vulnerable...Derek could not help, but feel worried. 

" Derek!"

Isaac flew through the door and into the chaotic hall, bypassing his packmates and heading straight to his Alpha.  


" Has anybody picked up his scent yet?" gasped Isaac, his eyes wide and hopeful as he cast a look at the remaining pack members, the rest had been sent to search the woods outside.

" His scent is everywhere and even our best scouts can't pick up a fresh scent" growled Derek, tugging at his hair impatiently.

Isaac whined, his face crumbling as his eyes filled with tears.  
Derek pulled him into his arms quickly, pushing the teen's head into his neck where his scent was strongest. The teen took a deep breath and drooped in his arms, his head firmly buried in Derek's neck while his arms wrapped themselves around Derek's waist. Isaac had always been the most sensitive of his Pack which was why he had paired him with Stiles, the skinny Beta needed someone who cared and Derek had not hesitated in appointing Isaac as Stiles' guardian. He could not blame Isaac for getting attached to the wary Were so quickly, Derek had only seen him a few times and he was constantly worried about Stiles. 

" We'll find him Isaac, he can't have gone far" Derek rumbled quietly, ruffling his Beta's hair.

With a final sniff Isaac pulled out of his Alpha's embrace, squaring his shoulders as he lifted his gaze to meet Derek's. 

" We'll find him" nodded Isaac firmly.

" I want everybody to spread out. The woods outside are being scouted as we speak, but I want every room going over with a fine tooth comb. Look under the fucking floorboards, under the beds...hell, toss the entire room if you catch the faintest trace of Stiles' scent. Do you understand me?" barked Derek, eyeing his Pack with a steely gaze.

" Yes Alpha!"

He watched as his Pack fled the room, all eager to get out from under the eye of their irate leader. He was confident they would divide the rooms between them, his Pack were not drones, they could think for themselves and he preferred it that way. Isaac remained behind, gaze flitting between the door and Derek nervously. 

" Something you need pup?"

It took only a moment before Isaac caved. 

" I should have watched him closer Derek...if I had just stayed close to him the Pack wouldn't be running around like their tails are on fire" Isaac moaned. " I knew he was freaking out...Erica kept talking about how great the Hale house was and how much she was looking forward to him joining us on a pack run and his heart would go crazy every time but I never thought he would run away".

Isaac slumped heavily against the wall unwilling to meet his Alpha's eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. 

" Isaac" Derek sighed, moving to stand in front of his miserable Beta. " You know this isn't your fault. None of us have ever dealt with a situation like this and I couldn't be prouder with how you stayed by Stiles side. Do you think I didn't notice how he would cuddle up to you, but flinch away from everyone else? You have nothing to feel guilty about, but I want you out there with the rest of the Pack looking for him, he'll need a friendly face when we find him".

He squeezed the Beta's neck gently, smiling as some of the tension left Isaac's shoulders, the teen was always so hard on himself. 

" I'll take the rooms near where he was found, maybe he felt safer somewhere he was familiar with" said Isaac.

" You think he'd go back to that cell?" Derek choked, frowning in confusion.

" It's all he's ever known Derek. We may think it was tiny and disgusting, but it was his home for the majority of his life, he knew no other way to live" replied Isaac gently. He knew what it was like to believe something was normal just because he had known nothing else. His father's frequent beating were a way of life before Derek appeared, he had come to view pain as an every day occurence not as a punishment.

Derek growled, rubbing a weary hand over his bristly jaw. He didn't like it, but he knew Isaac was right. 

" Go, but take Scott with you, that part of the complex wasn't in the best of conditions, I don't like the idea of you getting hurt even if you will heal".

Isaac hesitated, but finally nodded, jogging quickly down the hall, eager to start the search. Derek waited for the Beta to disappear around the far corner before letting out a sigh, his confident front fading as he slumped against the wall. His head had barely touched his pillow after days of organising the move back to his home when a Beta had been banging urgently on his door reporting Stiles' disappearance.  
Was this a taste of the future? Would they always be hunting for a terrified Stiles? The thought was a depressing one, but then he remembered the way Stiles would curl up next to Isaac like a skittish puppy and his lips curled into a small smile. The smile was quickly lost in a jaw-cracking yawn and with a heavy sigh Derek pushed himself away from the wall. He had a Beta to find.  
He tilted back his head and took a deep breathe, filtering effortlessly through the scents of his Pack before he found Stiles'. The scent was unusual, his base scent was similar to vanilla, but was usually obscured by fear and anxiety, but lately he had started to smell strangely musty...like old books. Derek froze. There was a library on the complex, Peter had practically set up camp in there as soon as he discovered it, his uncle loved old books. He rushed forward with a growing sense of unease. Peter wouldn't be back from the Council already would he? What were the chances that he would stumble across his missing Beta? No, he thought shakily, Peter was a long way away from Stiles.  
_So why are you running?_ whispered a quiet voice within him.  
Forcing down his rising panic Derek sprinted through the complex, his heart galloping in his chest as the scent of Stiles grew stronger the closer to he came to the library.  
Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.  
A high-pitched squeal had him freezing in his tracks, eyes widening in horror as he realised the sound had come from behind the library doors.  
Stiles!  
He surged forwards, the thought of a vulnerable Stiles in the claws of his Uncle Peter making him shiver. The doors flew open, banging loudly against the wall as he jumped into the room, red eyes burning and teeth flashing viciously.  
He skidded to a stop at the scene before him. Stiles was on the floor, back pressed against a small bench, body curled up into a tight ball, his little squeals of terror bouncing off the library walls and there standing over him was Peter. His Uncle had shifted into his Beta form, eyes flashing blue with one claw raised ready to strike. Derek's eyes widen in horror and then he was flying forward a snarl of fury drowning out Stiles' little screams.  


" STILES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a massive thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments-I honestly didn't expect this much interest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek to the rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about how late this update is I have been working so much I have panda eyes!  
> You beautiful people! Hit 500 kudos and as a thank you I have posted 2 new chapters. Ma-hoo-sive thank you and kisses-lots of kisses! :-) so gobsmacked by all the lovely comments!

Derek surged forwards fangs flashing. His growl startled Stiles, his head whipping up from behind his arms and the look on his face had Derek staggering to a stop.  
Stiles was smiling? He was smiling.  
His Uncle stared at him as if he were mad, his claws still raised as if to attack and that was when Derek saw the book. In his Uncle's other hand, held out and away from his body, meaning Derek had not been able to see it and therefore stop himself looking like a deranged Alpha, was the book Little Red Wolf.  


" Derek...how wonderful to see you and already in character", cheered Peter, smiling awkwardly around his fangs.

" Wha..? Character?".

Derek stared at his Uncle in puzzlement before chancing a glance at Stiles who was staring at him with wide, wary eyes. Peter was trying to salvage the situation and Derek realised that in Stiles' eyes he had come charging into the room like a lunatic not to protect but to terrify. 

" Character...yes! I'm the Little Wolf?". He looked at Peter hoping he was not making a bigger ass of himself, but Peter's eyes were on Stiles and his tremulous smile.

" You have read The Little Red Wolf, Alpha Hale?" breathed Stiles, the awe and excitement in his voice making Derek frown.

Hadn't every Were read The Little Red Wolf? It was the Were version of the Grimm brothers Little Red Riding Hood, a story that had not gone down well in the Were community. Derek's entire childhood had been filled with fairy tales full of adventure and magic thanks to his Uncle Peter who owned every Were edition of the Grimm fairy tales ever written. Peter's obsession with books had benefited every Hale child.  


" Stiles here has not had the pleasure of reading this fabulous tale though his scent has saturated this entire library while I've been away so I thought he would enjoy this classic tale...werewolf edition of course. No self respecting wolf would ever read that human drivel about a little girl and a huntsman. Please, what kind of wolf gets defeated by a human child and a man with an axe?" huffed Peter, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Derek could not stop the eye roll. Peter had an acute hatred for the human Grimm tales and had been making the same speech since Derek was just a snot-nosed kid, it had gotten old real fast. 

" Please don't start on about the brother's Grimm Uncle", sighed Derek, but the sound was laced with amusement. 

It was rare that he saw his Uncle socialising with the Pack and yet Stiles had Peter reading him a story after one meeting, Derek knew there was something special about his new Beta. He chanced a glance at Stiles and the look of amusement on the normally anxious Were made Derek smile.  


" Now that my nephew has finished with his rendition of the Little Red Wolf perhaps we can finish the story?".

Derek could not contain the cheshire cat grin upon his face as Stiles shuffled forward eagerly, nodding his head as if too excited to speak. He had never seen this side of Stiles before, but it warmed him to his very soul. Who knew that all it would take to bring Stiles out of his shell was his feral Uncle and a child's tale.  
_If only Mom could see this_ thought Derek, chuckling as Peter re-started the tale, baring his teeth in a savage smile.  
Stiles was back in his original position, knees tight against his chest and fingers covering his face as he listened with nervous anticipation to the exciting tale. Derek moved forward slowly, but Stiles was too engrossed to pay attention to the moving Alpha. Easing himself down next to the Beta he waited to see how the skittish boy would react, but apart from a quick uneasy glance Stiles did not move away. Repressing his desire to dance a jig at such a small victory Derek pressed his shoulder against his new Beta and turned his attention to his Uncle. The smile grew on his face as he watched Peter, a normally stoic sometimes cold man, re-enact the entire story from the Red Wolf's epic journey to his victory at the end. He had heard this story many times through his childhood, but he could not remember getting lost in the story like Stiles was doing.  
His Beta was glowing. No-one who looked at him now would think the boy had suffered terribly his whole life because his beautiful amber eyes were wide with wonder and there was not a trace of his usual anxious scent.  
Derek was entranced. He tried to turn his focus back to Peter, but his wolf whined pitifully inside him, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up to this enigma of a Beta. 

" It seems you have found something much more interesting than our little tale dear nephew", purred Peter, his eyes alight with amusement.

Derek could feel the heat burning in his cheeks as he was startled from his blatant staring by none other than his Uncle. He would never hear the end of it. Flicking his eyes to the side, trying desperately to act casual Derek found himself staring into wide, surprised eyes. 

" Are you OK Alpha Hale? Did I do something wrong? You've been staring at me for a very long time", whispered Stiles, his bright smile dimming now that the story had ended.

Derek could feel the blush spread from his cheeks up to the tip of his ears, his whole face probably looked like a tomato and of course Peter found it hilarious. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Of course Stiles had realised he had been staring, the poor Beta was probably hyper vigilant due to the life he had lived and here was his new Alpha drooling over him like a fool.  


" I think Derek was just looking to make sure you were OK after your little disappearing act" smiled Peter, sending a cheeky wink his nephew's way. " Speaking of which, perhaps you should let the rest of the Pack know our little runaway has been found".

Desperate for any excuse to break the awkward staring match between Stiles and himself, Derek leapt to his feet, barely repressing a groan as Stiles flinched at the sudden movement. He was the Alpha damn it, he should be putting the Beta at ease not freaking him out by staring at him and bouncing around like a damn kangaroo. He sighed and turned with a scowl to avoid his Uncle's amused gaze. That man derived way too much pleasure in watching Derek squirm.  
Now he did not have Stiles to distract him Derek felt a stab of guilt. He knew how much Isaac was worried about his new friend and yet he had completely forgotten about the stressed Were as soon as he set eyes upon Stiles. He dialed his worried pup first, holding the phone away from his ear as Isaac squealed with joy down the phone before quickly reporting his discovery to Boyd, his Second's quiet reply a welcome relief after Isaac's hysterical screaming.  
As if summoned by his very thoughts Isaac burst into the library, his blond hair a messy nest upon his head and blue eyes darting around the room wildly before landing on a gobsmacked Stiles. Being on the receiving end of a Were exploding into the room made Derek appreciate how foolish he must have looked when he had tried to play the hero himself, but at least Isaac was not bearing his fangs, no the aggression surprisingly enough was coming from Peter.  
Derek could only stare as his Uncle stepped in front of Stiles at the sudden intrusion and Derek could tell the move had been instinctual from the hazy look in Peter's eyes. Peter had never defended anybody in all the years Derek had ever known him, even when Derek or Laura had been threatened Peter had never thrown himself in front of them like he was doing for Stiles.  
What was it about the little Beta that could coax even a semi-feral wolf such as Peter into showing his soft side?  
As if completely oblivious to the danger Isaac surged forward swerving around his growling Uncle who, rather than attack simply blinked in confusion, obviously perplexed by his own strange behaviour. The slack-jawed expression upon Peter's face had Derek grinning smugly,a fact that Peter did not care for if his dark frown was anything to go by. 

" Stiles!". Isaac rushed forward, capturing Stiles in a desperate hug, his face buried in the boy's neck, breathing in his friend's scent hoping to calm his thundering heart. He had been frantic even after the talk with his Alpha. " I've been so worried. Are you OK? Are you hurt?".

Stiles' face grew paler with each question, his body shaking fearfully within Isaac's crushing hug. 

" Isaac! You need to put him down, he's looking a little green". Derek touched his Beta's shoulder softly, feeling Isaac tremble beneath his touch, his pup had grown attatched to the quiet Beta.

Isaac drew back slowly, his grip loosening enough so Stiles could take a cautious step away. After a week of gentle touches and no violence Stiles knew the Pack meant him no harm, but years of being restrained made it near impossible for Stiles to tolerate a hug. He had smelt no ill intent while within Isaac's arms, but the crushing hug had reminded him of every visit with a certain Beta who enjoyed tying Stiles up just to watch him try to squirm away as he beat him. Stiles had often wondered in the brief time he had been with his new Pack whether he would ever act like a normal Were. Would there ever be a time when he could find comfort in a simple touch rather than get lost in all the terrible memories of his past?  
His sudden change of mood could be smelt by every Were in the room, his new carefree scent returning to the bitter scent of fear and anxiety. Strangely enough it was Peter who tried to salvage the situation. 

" Stiles and I met in a delightfully small closet where I recognised his scent from the library. We starting talking and the next thing I know he was practically dragging me to the library and shoving a book into my hand", grinned Peter, his smile widening at Stiles' outraged squeak.

" I didn't drag you!" cried Stiles in outrage, his usually pale face flushing red as all eyes turned to him in shock. " I just like the pictures", he mumbled feeling very self-conscious.

It seemed Stiles was not the timid little Beta they had all thought. Derek covered a bark of laughter with a choked cough, his eyes widening at the narrowed eyed look Stiles threw his way as if knowing Derek was laughing at him. Derek knew that given time and hopefully with the help of Morrell that Stiles would be a formidable Beta, the little Were had quite the bark on him it seemed.

" Finally",sighed Peter. "Someone who appreciates a good book. What else have you read Stiles?"

Stiles stared at Peter with a puzzled look upon his face.  


" Oh...I can't read the lines sir, I just like the pictures. Alpha Raynes said I didn't need to learn...he said I was only good for one thing", shrugged Stiles, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes. 

" You've got a little fire in you Stiles, I like that and I think under that beaten little Beta shell lies a very clever mind. Forget everything that that pathetic Alpha wannabe Raynes told you. I'll teach you everything I know", growled Peter, his eyes flashing a vibrant blue. ".

Stiles said nothing, but Derek watched his eyes widen with a mixture of shock and fascination as he inched his way closer to Peter, unperturbed by his Uncle's enraged growls.  


" Your eyes are really pretty, I've never seen a Beta flash blue eyes before. Why are they blue?" asked Stiles curiously.

The room fell silent and Derek saw his Uncle stiffen, the blue bleeding from his eyes and in the uneasy silence the curious, strong-willed Stiles vanished. Derek watched as his Beta hunched in on himself, the light and curiousity replaced by fear once again. The boy didn't understand that such a simple question would be so loaded with memories of madness and despair and Derek could already see that they had lost his Uncle to the past. Eyes still glazed and his scent tinged with regret and pain Peter swept from the room without a word. Derek knew better than to follow him, the subject of Peter's blue eyes was a dangerous one. Derek wondered if Stiles would ever heal in a Pack with so many scarred Betas.  


" I'm sorry Alpha Hale...I didn't mean to upset anyone" cried Stiles as he backed away from his grim-faced Alpha.

" Stiles, why don't you come and help finish packing up the cars, give Derek a minute to himself", whispered Isaac quickly, eager to get his new friend away from his Alpha, knowing how much the memory of Paige still hurt even after so many years.

The two Betas stumbled quickly from the library, the scent of their Alpha's pain making them uneasy. Unwilling to let the wayward Were out of his sight for long Derek shook himself out of his melancholy and followed after Stiles.  
Perhaps it was being in this complex where there only existed misery and pain, but even Derek was finding himself getting lost in his darker memories and being an Alpha he had so many. Was this how Stiles felt? Trapped in the darker corners of his mind and yet desperately trying to escape the memories.He hoped that Stiles' unintentional words did not stop his Uncle from bonding with the young Beta when they got back to Pack land. Peter had never promised to teach anybody, hopefully Peter would not turn his new Beta into a miniature version of himself...Derek could only take so much madness in his home.  
Derek paused with his hand on the door, a small smile blossoming on his face as the realisation hit him. They were leaving here today. Derek was taking his Pack away from this miserable place and returning home with their new Pack member.  
They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus If you want to know the Were tale of Little Red Wolf let me know-i can write it out for everyone to read :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you VampuricWerewolf my own personal stalker/cheerleader :-)

Stiles knew he was acting out of character. He knew they saw him as the quiet timid Were who shrank away from touch and feared the world, but at this moment none of that mattered.  
The world was huge. The world was loud and bright and it was not his cell and even though that simple fact would have terrified him a few days ago, at this moment it sent a thrill of excitement through him unlike anything he had ever known. He could hear Isaac and Erica's quiet laughter behind him, but he did not care, he was enjoying himself too much.  
The world whipped by him, the wind cold yet invigorating against his face, bringing with it a myriad and unknown and fascinating smells. He laughed as a car sped past him, the old man behind the wheel beeping his horn and waving as he drove past. Stiles gripped the window and breathed in the rich scents of the world.  
He had been so wary at first, worried about being trapped in a car. It had looked so small and though he had seen them on occasion when he was younger, he had never been inside one, but then Isaac had took his arm gently and eased him inside and all Stiles could smell was his new Pack. He had been so fascinated with the interior of the car that he had nearly missed the world flashing by outside, that was until he saw the trees. Stiles had been awed. Like the car, he had seen trees from within the complex, but was never permitted outdoors and now there they were. If he stretched his hand out the window he could touch them and so he did.  
Trees were amazing! He had been entranced. He remembered the feel of the bark beneath his palm, the rough texture feeling completely alien to him and the scents, well the scents were nearly overwhelming. He had never been allowed outside of the complex so he had been completely unprepared for all the sights, the sounds, the intriguing smells.  
How did people operate? Were they not overwhelmed by the abundance of life outdoors? Stiles only made it to the car with Isaac's help, his Packmates eyes softening as Stiles took in the world around him, but he had seemed to enjoy Stiles' wide-eyed wonder. He had been leaning out of the car window ever since.  
About an hour into his journey to his new home Stiles was introduced to car fumes, something he was not a fan of and had been forced back inside the car. Like a disgruntled child denied its favourite toy he had glared at the flow of cars on the other side of the window.  


" We'll be off the motorway soon enough Stiles then you may hang your head out of the window to your hearts content...please try and keep your tongue in your mouth however. No dog jokes will be told in my presence", warned Peter, casting a cold eye over the rest of the occupants in the car.

Stiles could have sworn he heard Isaac choke off a laugh, but when he glanced at his new friend his face was carefully blank as he nodded back at Peter.  
Peter was right, a fact that Stiles had found was a recurring theme when it came to the man, because within a short time, the many cars began to filter away leaving way for shops and people. Stiles' head was out of the window before anyone gave him the all clear. He did not care about dog jokes, he tilted his head back and sniffed the air eagerly. It was a surprise to everyone present that it was Peter who chuckled at Stiles' antics, the boy was like an excitable puppy, if he had his tail it would be wagging a mile a minute.  
Stiles stared at the people, gasping in delight when an old couple waved at him as they drove past. He copied their actions and squealed when the old woman smiled at him. He really liked car rides. After his little encounter he tried waving at other people, but found he did not always get a response, so like any excitable puppy, he turned his attention elsewhere. His wide amber eyes latched onto a fat dog sitting outside a store, the chubby animal barking at everyone walking past. Stiles let out a friendly yip in return and the dog went wild. The animal surged forward, eager to play only to be jerked back by his leash. Thwarted once again Stiles waved and yipped as they drove away, the laughter behind him growing louder as the dog struggled to follow them.  


" You said no tongue Peter, you said nothing about barking", chuckled Derek, casting a look at the wriggling boy in the back seat.

" Yes, of course...how foolish of me to not mention barking", sighed Peter with a roll of his eyes, but Derek could see the amusement dancing in his Uncle's eyes.

Stiles was going to be a happy addition to the Hale Pack, no-one could dis-like the wolf so full of innocence even after experiencing a life of darkness.  


" This is your new town Stiles", Isaac smiled. " Welcome to Beacon Hills".

" Beacon Hills?" shouted Stiles, unwilling to put his head back in the car. " Does all this belong to the Hale Pack?".

Stiles felt a soft tug upon his shirt and with reluctance fell clumsily back into his seat.  


" Did Raynes ever explain to you about werewolves and humans Stiles?" Isaac questioned curiously.

" I don't understand", Stiles frowned. 

" Humans don't know about werewolves Stiles, if they did they would be scared of us. We need to make sure that they never find out about us or the Pack. Do you understand?" pressed Isaac. " That means no shouting about Packs or barking OK buddy?".

Stiles frown deepened, his cheeks flushing red, he had not meant to put his Pack in danger.  


"...but isn't Melissa human sir?" replied Stiles hesitantly.

" We have a few special human friends who have kind hearts and know that we would never hurt them. We even have a few human children born from wolves, but everybody else in the town does not know we are werewolves, they just think we have a really large family. We just want you to be careful Stiles, we don't want you to get hurt by over-zealous hunters".

Stiles paled at the mention of Hunters, his Alpha had told him all about them and they sounded even worse than his former Pack. He would keep his Pack safe, he would not breathe a word to anybody.  


" I'll be very careful sir", he nodded seriously, stiffening under Derek's serious gaze.

" And on that depressing note, let me be the first to welcome you to your new home Stiles. Welcome to Hale House", cried Peter, bending forward to survey the house standing proud in the middle of the Reserve.

All talk of Hunters was cast aside as with Isaac's quiet encouragement he popped his head out of his window eager to see his new home.  
The house was huge. He thought he had been amazed by the look and smell of the trees, but this, this house was amazing. Even from the car he could smell the Pack, the scent now familiar and comforting, almost as if it was calling him home. This was it. This magnificent house with its scent of Pack and home was where he would spend the rest of his life. Perhaps here he would be able to contribute to the Pack without being hurt.  
He was so absorbed that he had not realised he had pushed himself so far out of his window until he was tumbling forward. He squeaked in surprise, his hands shooting out to catch his weight upon the leafy ground, but he needn't have bothered. Strong arms wrapped confidently around his waist, lifting and turning him until he was back on his feet. It all happened so fast that the world was still spinning when he felt a soft touch upon his face. He was scrambling away before he was even aware of moving his survival instincts still so sharp after only a short taste of freedom. Struggling for control, unwilling to have another panic attack, Stiles forced his eyes open and found himself looking into the stricken face of his Alpha.  


" I'm sorry Alpha...I didn't know it was you...".

" No need to apologise Stiles, I shouldn't have startled you", soothed Derek, taking a slow step away from the jittery Beta, hoping distance would help calm the boy.

" Always playing the hero ay Derek Hale", tutted a tall auburn haired woman from the porch, raising her eyebrow at Derek's playful scowl.

Stiles stiffened under the stranger's gaze, startling as three small blurs burst from the door behind her and attacked his Alpha. Fearing for his Alpha's life Stiles leapt to his feet and was ready to charge forward when he felt a hand upon his arm.  


" Relax little Beta" calmed Peter. " It's just the children".

" Children?".

So caught up in his fear Stiles had missed the high-pitched squeals of laughter as the Alpha was pounced upon by three small children.  


" Help! Demons! I'm being attacked by Demons" cried Derek, struggling pathetically beneath the three giggling children.

The woman sighed as she looked down at the dirty children, her hands planted on her hips in a sign of exasperation and though Stiles had never known his own he knew without a shadow of a doubt, she was the children's mother.  


" Must you encourage my delinquent children Derek? They've only just gotten out of the bath", huffed the woman.

Derek's head popped out from amongst the tangle of limbs, his hair in complete disarray and his eyes flaring red as he grinned completely unrepentant at the scowling woman.  


" I haven't seen them in forever Susan and I miss my little pups", Derek pouted, his bottom wobbling like a scolded child.

Stiles did not think Susan was falling for the act. She rolled her eyes and marched back into the house, leaving her Alpha to deal with her hyperactive brood.  
Stiles could only stare, this was another first for him. He had never seen children before. He had seen pictures of them in the books in the library, but he had not realised how small and wriggly they would be. Were they always so dirty? Was the Alpha really in charge of looking after the children? How would he find time to protect the Pack if he was looking after three kids? Alpha Raynes had always said that children were a weakness in a Pack so had never allowed a child to stay in the compound, instead sending them away as soon as they were born.  


" You keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles little Beta", whispered Peter, his breath hot upon his ear.

Stiles could swear that he was momentarily airborne as he leapt away from the snickering Were.  


" Peter Hale I know you didn't just scare that boy on purpose!" barked Melissa, marching angrily out of the house.

" Of course not Melissa, that would just be terribly mean", chuckled Peter, enjoying the wide-eyed look upon Stiles' face as with a cheeky wink he fled swiftly into the surrounding woods.

" That man", snarled Melissa, narrowing her eyes at the shifting shadows amongst the trees. She huffed in frustration before spinning to flash a beaming smile at Stiles. " Welcome home Stiles!"

The dizzying switch of moods confused Stiles, but he forced a trembling smile upon his face, keen to seem eager to begin his new life.  


" We're throwing a little Pack BBQ in the back yard to give you a chance to meet the rest of the pack" grinned Melissa and Stiles could smell the excitement pouring off her even as he felt his own anxiety ratcheting up.

" Melissa" growled Derek, stumbling to his feet, three kids hanging from his broad shoulders. " I said not to do this until he's feeling more comfortable with crowds...I don't want him being pressured into meeting everyone at once".

Stiles looked at his new Alpha, covered with children, his hair like a nest on top of his head and yet he looked so strong, standing there protecting Stiles from the world and even the overwhelming friendliness of his own Pack. He felt something loosen within his chest and gasped as he felt the first tenuous beginnings of a Pack bond with his Alpha. He could tell as soon as Derek felt the connection, the way he froze beneath his three charges and turned wide eyes upon Stiles, a smile forming on his lips. It was only small, the connection so fine that if physical a small breeze would break it and yet Stiles, who had never felt anything with his former Pack was blown away.  
The moment was broken as Melissa stepped forward, eager to introduce Stiles to his new Pack.  


" Isaac, show Stiles to his room while I have a word with Melissa", said Derek gently, overwhelmed by the show of faith from his new Beta. He watched as Isaac led an obviously nervous Stiles into the house. " Stiles!". He waited for the Beta to turn, before continuing." If you feel like joining the rest of the Pack for the BBQ feel free to join us in the yard, if not don't worry you'll have a chance to meet them all soon enough".

The tremulous smile sent to him made Derek feel like the best Alpha in the world.  
Stiles quietly trailed Isaac into the house, trying not to be overwhelmed by the smell of food, pack and contentedness. This was his home now and he would even have a chance to meet the rest of his new Pack if he wanted. He was led up the stairs, the anxiety of meeting his Pack slowly easing. His eyes ate up the smiling pictures upon the walls, some faces familiar others strangers and yet they all had smiles upon their faces. It seemed like such a happy Pack and he was part of it now, he could still feel the Pack link to his Alpha nestled safely in his chest.  


" This your room Stiles, why don't you have a look around, get familiar with the room and then perhaps you'll join me in the kitchen for a snack...just the kitchen for now, we can work our way up the back yard if you feel up to it", explained Isaac, touching Stiles' arm gently.

Steeling himself, so grateful for this new chance at life Stiles pulled his new friend into a quick loose hug, hearing the startled gasp as Isaac hugged him back. With a quick squeeze Stiles shuffled away and backed into his room, warmed by the flushed pleased look upon Isaac's face.  
He was not brave enough to close the door completely, the thought of being trapped inside another room still filling him with dread, so he left it open slightly, taking comfort that Isaac would not be far away. The room itself was easily three times bigger than his cell and it was all his. Isaac had even promised to take him shopping for clothes whenever he wanted and said he could decorate the room whichever way he wanted. Perhaps he would put up pictures of the Pack like he had seen on the walls, that way even if he was locked inside his room he would not feel so alone.  
He had just emerged from exploring his very own bathroom, when he picked up the muffled sounds of an argument outside his room. He froze, fearing for his safety, but he forced himself forward recognising one of the voices as Isaac's. Isaac had protected him, he would return the favour if needed.  
Hands trembling he inched his way to the door, hoping his pounding heart would not give him away, but he needn't have worried the couple outside his door were too involved with each other to hear his approach.  


" You stink of him Isaac!"growled Scott, his lip curled in disgust. " I haven't seen you except in passing for nearly two weeks! I'm your mate Isaac! Me!".

" Keep your voice down damn it!" Isaac hissed, casting a worried glance at the door, but Stiles had ducked out of sight as soon as he had seen Isaac shift. " He likes me Scott, I make him feel safe and I like him too...as a Packmate and friend that's all. I can't believe you're jealous!".

" I'm not jealous", scoffed Scott, but both Isaac and Stiles heard the skip in his heart. He was lying, Stiles wondered if he had always been such an awful liar.

" He's been mistreated by his Pack for his entire life Scott...his whole life!" Isaac growled furiously, his face a mask of anger and dis-belief. " Are you really threatened by a beaten Beta? He's the sweetest Were I've ever met and you're throwing a strop because I've not been paying you enough attention? Really?! He nearly peed himself with excitement when he touched a tree Scott, a fucking tree!"

Isaac fell quiet and for a moment Stiles was sure he had been discovered, but then he heard Isaac sigh softly.  


" You're usually the first one to comfort a hurting Beta Scott...I've gotta admit I'm kind of disappointed in you right now. Stiles needs all the support he can get not your dirty looks". Scott squawked, but Isaac cut him off quickly. " I've seen the looks you've thrown his way when he's cuddling with me, like he's something that you scraped off the bottom of your shoe. You know what Scott, I honestly just don't want to talk to you right now", huffed Isaac, suddenly deflating.

" Isaac...honey please..." whined Scott quietly.

" No Scott, just go and help your Mum with the BBQ and let's hope she doesn't discover how you've been acting".

Isaac walked away without another word, slipping quietly into the room across the hall from Stiles. Stiles stared at the miserable Beta, feeling sorry for the puppy-faced Were, that was until his eyes snapped up to meet Stiles'. 

" What are you looking at?!" snapped Scott nastily.

Stiles slammed the door quickly, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew that look, he had seen it on the face of his Pack before every attack and he knew to run before they could follow through on the threat in their eyes.  
He was not completely safe here after all. What if his presence angered someone else in the Pack? What if he had already made enemies and they were just waiting for the Alpha and Isaac to look the other way before they attacked?  
He couldn't go out there. He couldn't put himself in danger, never knowing if and when they would strike. He knew who were the most volatile in his old Pack, but he didn't know who to avoid here, besides Scott.  
No, he would stay in his room. Here he was safe and it would be like it always was, with Stiles on one side of the door and the world safely locked away on the other. Always alone...but alone was safe, alone was familiar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody pull Stiles out of his shell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank everyone enough for all the lovely comments and kudos-you fabulous people you! Sorry about how long it takes me to update, but need to pay the bills so work work work.

Stiles dared not move away from the door. He could not make himself turn the lock, not without permission from his Alpha and even the thought of pushing anything in front of the door made his stomach turn. He had a room though, it was not a cell and they had not locked him in, but now that he had seen the enraged look upon Scott's face he was hoping that they would in future. Alpha Raynes had said he was locked in his cell for his own safety, but Stiles had never believed him, perhaps he had not been lying. If Raynes had been telling the truth about that...then maybe he had been telling the truth about everything else. Maybe Stiles was only good at being a Pack Whore and if that was true, what good would he be to the Hale Pack? Alpha Hale had said they did not have a Pack Whore so what would they have him doing? He couldn't read or write, he was terrified of people, he was never a strong fighter...he couldn't even shift in front of his own pack without them wanting to kill him.  
He was useless.  


" You smell sad".

Stiles was glad nobody was around to hear him squeal. His back thumped heavily against the door as he scrambled to his feet his eyes bouncing around the room searching for the owner of the voice.  
A rustle from beneath the bed had him stepping back warily, but the small hand that emerged was the last thing he had expected to see. The little hand waved at him like it was the most normal thing in the world.  


" Hi, I'm Jack", chirped a small boy, a wide smile upon his face as he crawled out from beneath the bed.

" Jack?", squeaked Stiles, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. " What are you doing under my bed?".

" S'not your bed, it's my den", huffed Jack, a small frown marring his brilliant smile. " I'm hiding".

" Who are you hiding from?" whispered Stiles nervously, taking a tentative step towards the child.

The boy...Jack rolled out from under the bed and onto his feet quickly eyeing Stiles in open interest. 

" My brother kept telling me to shush so I pushed him and ran...I hid under the bed, he never finds me when I hide in here", grinned Jack slyly. " We're not s'posed to come in here cos it's for impo...import...it's for special people".

Stiles tried to cover his smile as the boy struggled with the word, it would not do to be caught laughing at the little guy when he was so keen to be friendly.  


" You must be very brave to push your brother. Is he bigger than you?" asked Stiles, widening his eyes as if in awe of the grinning boy.

Jack puffed out his chest, his smile growing impossibly bigger under Stiles' silent praise. 

" Yep he's ginormous, but I'm faster" Jack giggled. " Mummy says that if I wasn't a wolf I would be a cheetah". Jack paused, puzzled. "...what does a cheetah look like?".

Stiles frowned, he had heard the word before, somewhere, but he was as clueless as his little companion.  


" I don't know" mumbled Stiles, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He couldn't even help a child.

" That's OK" chirped Jack. " I got a book on animals in my room. Come on, let's look".

Stiles was being dragged across the room and through the door before he knew what was happening. He eyed the door to his room mournfully as he was dragged away, his safe place growing further and further away. He swallowed down his nerves, tuning back into the little boy who still held his hand in a solid grip while nattering a mile a minute. He think he understood why Alpha Raynes did not allow children in his Pack, he had no patience for Stiles, he would never be able to tolerate a talkative child. He tightened his grip on his little friend's hand as the awful thought of the two meeting flittered across his mind. He would never let that happen.  


" You smell angry", murmured Jack uneasily, tugging his hand from out of Stiles' hold.

Stiles froze, his hand grasping the air as he stared at the small boy who was eyeing him warily.  


" Sorry, just thinking about everyone eating all the food before we get outside" Stiles explained quickly, but the boy did not seem mollified. Distraction then. " Do your brother and sister eat all the food before you get a chance at it?".

Jack's face darkened as he stamped his foot angrily.  


" John always eats all the bacon even though Mummy tells him to leave me some", snarled Jack, his tiny fangs flashing, Stiles thought they were adorable.

" Pft, this John kid sounds more like a dog than a wolf", scoffed Stiles, his chest growing warm as his little friend laughed loudly.

" You're funny...". Jack's laughter cut off quickly as he stared up at Stiles silently until the Beta felt himself squirm under the boy's stare.

" What?" he asked nervously.

" You didn't tell me your name. 'm not s'posed to talk to strangers", grumbled Jack.

The bark of laughter that erupted from Stiles startled them both. The kid had hidden under his bed, scaring Stiles half to death, dragged him from his room in search of the elusive cheetah and yet now he was a stranger. Stiles laughed like he had never laughed before and all through his fit the boy just looked at him like he was mad. The laughter tapered off into hiccuping giggles, but Stiles found that he enjoyed this feeling even if he had not laughed since he was a child. 

" My name is Stiles", he chuckled, staring at the little Were through teary eyes.

The boy's face scrunched up in confusion.  


" What's a Stiles?".

Stiles muffled the laughter that surged up at the boy's disgusted expression, he had not felt so happy for a long time.  


" That's my name...Stiles", he grinned.

Jack looked at him in silence before nodding as if coming to a conclusion. 

" I like it, it's weird", he declared seriously as he reached out and took Stiles hand in his once again." Come on, I wanna show you my room".

Stiles stumbled behind him until they came to a boy door the name Jack proudly displayed upon it on a little sign. 

" 'm gonna show you all my toys and my books. My daddy got me some blocks and you can build anything!". Jack's excitement was infectious and Stiles rushed into the room behind the boy, his eyes widening at all the strange and colourful items scattered around the room.

So this is what a child's room was like. He had never had toys, had not realised that he was missing out on anything as all he had ever done as a child was clean the complex and do whatever the Pack asked of him. He was glad that this little boy who was running around the room gathering all his toys in order to show Stiles, had had a good life without the fear and pain he had experienced.  
Jack scrambled around the room throwing different toys at Stiles' feet before moving to get more. It was only when a small pile lay at Stiles's feet that he plopped himself down in front of and looked up at him with a wide grin. Stiles sat without being told and stared with growing curiousity at all the boy's toys. Everything was so colourful. 

" These are my mutant turtles", chattered Jack excitedly as he thrust the green toys at Stiles. " These are my favourite puzzles". Three boxes were thrust at Stiles who had to drop the strange green turtles in order to accept the boxes.

The toys seemed to be endless along with Jack's energy as he bounced around the room sometimes dragging Stiles with him, sometimes making him sit as he dragged something of interest to him. Stiles was overwhelmed. It was all so exciting! There were toys that looked like cars and yet could turn into people by just twisting them around. It was the puzzles that Stiles enjoyed the most. Jack would pour the pieces onto the floor and they would put all the pieces together to make a picture...it was brilliant! 

" Oh", shouted Jack suddenly. " I forgot about the animal book".

" What's going on in here then?".

Jack froze with his hand on his bookcase, but Stiles was already on his feet, crouched in front of his little friend and growling at the intruder.  
" DEREK!" screamed Jack, pushing past a slack-jawed Stiles and leaping up into his Alpha's arms.

Stiles could not move. He had growled at his Alpha! He watched, frozen as Jack nuzzled his Alpha, his smile wide and carefree and all the while Stiles's heart was beating wildly in his chest.  
Derek wouldn't punish him...he said he wouldn't, but the listen voice born from years of pain and misery, kept whispering that he would. He had growled at his Alpha thinking him a threat to the little Were, but the reason for his aggression would not have mattered to Raynes, Raynes had punished him for less.  
**Flashback**  
_Stiles stood in the corner as silent as a ghost as he watched his Alpha do business with another Pack. He had been told not to make a sound and by the look in his Alpha's eyes he knew any sound would be a punishable offence. He kept his breathes soft even though his ribs ached from his last beating, but he was desperate to please his Alpha. He was there to serve and nothing else. If the Alpha's guest needed a drink Stiles would be there, if he needed a footrest Stiles would be that footrest, anything to keep negotiations running smoothly. He didn't know why the strange Were was in their territory, but he knew by the darkness in the Beta's eyes that it would not be good.  
_

_" Stiles freshen my guest's drink"._

_Stiles flew forward, careful not to spill the wolvesbane whisky in his grasp, eager to please. He slowed as he approached the dark-haired stranger, shivering slightly as he felt the Were's eyes upon him, but he did not lift his gaze, he wouldn't dare._  


_" What a pretty Beta you have Alpha. How old is he? 11? 12?", purred the stranger, sliding a lecherous hand up Stiles' leg._

_Stiles did not dare pull away, but could not stop the shivers that wracked his body as the stranger's hand slid around to his buttocks and squeezed. Rather than blunt human nails as Stiles had expected claws dug deep drawing blood and Stiles yelp more in surprise than from the pain. Raynes slammed his glass down on his desk and like a starter gun Stiles' shivers became uncontrollable trembling. Even as his terror wafted through the room he had enough sense to place the bottle of whisky upon his Alpha's desk, he knew that his breaking it even while being punished would lead to even more pain. He did not beg for forgiveness, his pleas would fall on deaf ears and would only extend his punishment._  


_" Hands on the desk boy", growled Raynes, his voice barely above a whisper and yet Stiles obeyed immediately._

_He heard the stranger laugh quietly as his Alpha rose slowly, his movement smooth and deadly as he rounded his desk, his blood red eyes the only sign of his fury. " What did I say Stiles? Silence. That was all I asked of you. Don't I feed you Stiles? Don't I give you shelter? I could have just left you to die in the snow when your bitch of a mother spat you out into the world", sighed Raynes, his face twisted in disgust._

_Stiles did not reply, he knew this game, they had played it many times before and he knew a single word would unleash his Alpha's fury._  


_" Will you not answer your Alpha you dis-obedient little bitch?", hissed the stranger and Stiles could hear the excitement in the Were's voice, the Were knew what he had caused and he was waiting for the outcome with baited breathe._

_The crack of his Alpha's cane across his back took him by surprise, but Stiles swallowed his screams quickly even as fiery agony flashed across his back. Usually his Alpha circled him, ramping up Stiles' terror until he was a whimpering mess, but apparently he had no time for mind games today. Another strike, this one to the back of Stiles' legs and Stiles had to grip the desk in order to stay upright. He panted through the agony, the burn of wolfsbane like acid upon his skin and yet the caning did not end. He locked his knees and bit his cheek, blood filling his mouth as another hit fell upon his already bleeding back and through it all he could hear the stranger's excited pants behind him. It was the strike to his ankle that sent him tumbling to the floor, a quiet whimper the only sign of his agony. He curled into a ball to protect himself, but as quickly as the attack had begun it ended._  


_" Get up and return to the corner, take the whisky with you and if I hear another fucking word out of you I'll give you to the enforcers to play with, do you hear me?"._

_Stiles nodded silently, forcing himself to his feet, swallowing his tortured cries as the wounds on his back spit open. He flinched as his Alpha spat on him before calmly returning to his chair to continue the meeting. Stiles picked up the bottle and limped back to his corner hoping desperately that his blood did not get on the carpet, his Alpha would surely kill him._

" STILES!? STILES!?"

Stiles gasped as he broke free of the memory, his chest heaving as if he was surfacing from deep water. His eyes were wild, darting around the room looking for Raynes, heart feeling like it was about explode in his chest. He couldn't breath! 

Stiles?! Stiles look at me! Look at me!"

Alpha Hale was cradling his face in his hands. It was testament in how far gone Stiles truly was in how he the Alpha's touch had not even registered.  


" Is Stiles OK Derek?" Jack whispered nervously, his brown eyes wide as he stared at his deathly pale friend.

" Jack, why don't you go and let your parents know you're OK, they've been looking for since we got back", murmured Derek softly, never taking his eyes from Stiles' vacant stare.

The boy hesitated, but with a nervous look he fled the room.  


" I need you to slow your breathing Stiles. Come on, like me, deep slow breathes". Derek inhaled, pressing Stiles' hand against his chest, letting him feel his strong steady heartbeat.

It seemed to take an eternity, but finally the gasping breathes slowed and Stiles seemed to come back from wherever he had gone. Derek never wanted to see that haunted look on the boy's again. So much fear, so much hopelessness in a Were so young. Keeping his movements slow, to give Stiles enough time to pull away, he stepped forward and pulled his new Beta into a soft hug. Stiles was too exhausted to fight. He lost himself in his Alpha's arms, squeezing his eyes closed hoping to never get lost in his mind again.  


" Do you want to talk about it?", whispered Derek quietly as he combed his fingers through the Beta's hair.

A small shake of the head was all the answer Stiles could give, even words seemed too much for him, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.  


" I'm going to take you back to your room OK?". Stiles nodded weakly, his head still buried in Derek's chest, the smell of his Alpha unusually comforting. "Would you like me to send Isaac to stay with you?". Another more frantic shake of the head followed the Alpha's question and made Derek frown, he had thought the two Weres were getting on well.

" I don't...want to be a burden Alpha", Stiles slurred, his eyes and body growing heavy in the Alpha's arms.

The world started to spin and Stiles legs buckled. Derek swept him up and into his arms easily, his worried gaze scanning Stiles for any injury.  


" I'm tired Alpha...so...tired".

Derek sighed as the Beta slumped in his arms. He had been through so much and he was still so weak, it was no wonder he could barely keep his eyes open. He should have known meeting the Pack was too much, he had only tasted freedom for a short time and experiencing the rest of the world must have exhausted him.  
Shifting the Beta so he was in a more comfortable position he made his way through the house, the boy's hair tickling his nose, his scent nearly overwhelming him, he had never smelt anything so good. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he pushed open the door to Stiles' room and settled him on the bed.  
Asleep he looked so innocent and carefree, untouched by the darkness that he had lived through...if only he could stay that way. He moved to leave, but a child-like whimper from the bed made him freeze. Stiles hadn't seemed frightened when he had been holding him, he had even seemed to take some comfort from his scent so perhaps if he stayed Stiles would rest easier. He closed the door, slipped out of his shoes and settled next to his Beta on the bed, his back to the wall. Another whimper slipped from Stiles' lips and Derek's hand was combing through his hair before he even registered that he had moved. He felt Stiles tense beneath his touch for a moment before sighing softly, breathing in Derek's scent and shuffling closer seeking comfort from his Alpha. He kept his touch gentle as he rumbled his pleasure, a sound he remembered his Mum making when he was crying as a child. The last of the tension left the Beta and Derek could tell when he finally slipped into a deep sleep.  
With his Pack celebrating and mingling outside Derek stood watch on his new fragile charge and hoped that he would grow to trust him as much awake as he did whilst sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is not going to let his past hold him back...is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lil troopers! Thank you for being so patient. Halloween was EPIC and then I got pulled into the awesomeness that is Netflix, but now I'm back just like I promised.

Derek had never felt so at ease. His Pack was outside happy and safe and his new Beta was cuddled up next to him, his heartbeat strong and steady. He breathed in Stiles' unusual scent and felt the last of his tension drain away.  
The Beta was finally in a deep sleep, not the unnerving slump he had fallen into. He was not surprised his new Beta was exhausted. Derek did not know exactly what cruelty had been inflicted upon the young Beta, but his skeletal frame spoke of a life of hardship. He knew Melissa would not leave Stiles alone until he was back to a safe weight and with his werewolf genes, his recovery would not take long. If he had been human Derek knew he would not have survived, they would not have found a growling beaten Beta, they would have found death.  
Derek shivered, the horrifying image of a glassy-eyed and stiff Stiles lying alone and abandoned in his cell making him reach out to card his fingers through the Beta's hair, Stiles' steady heartbeat drowning out the dark thoughts. He wanted to show Stiles what a true Pack was like, the playful banter, the games they played together so the pups could hone their senses, he wanted Stiles to feel like he was finally part of a family. He smiled at the thought of Stiles sitting around their table laughing and joking with his Pack his smile wide and free of the darkness that lurked there now. It would take time, no-one could suffer through years of abuse and then simply shrug it off. Dr Morrell would be a great help and Derek and the Pack would be there whenever they were needed.  
He could feel the excitement of his Pack thrumming inside him. Boyd had been the last person Derek had bitten, the last person to join the Pack and that had been years ago. Stiles was new, someone else to play with, someone they were all so eager to get to know...he would have to sit everybody down and explain about Stiles' situation. He paused, troubled, maybe he should talk to Stiles first...it was Stiles' past after all, he doubted it would go down well if he told the Pack about the abuse before getting Stiles' OK.  
He sighed wearily. His new Beta was a lot to take on, but his wolf was already protective of Stiles and they both loved his scent. Maybe he should ask his Mom about his new scent fixation. Derek shook off the thought immediately, he knew his Mom and one simple question would lead to a world of interference. His Mom meant well, but there was a reason why two Alphas couldn't stay in the same place for too long. He and his Mom hadn't butted heads too much once he reached his maturity, nothing like his Mom and Laura, that conflict had been a nightmare.  
He glanced over at Stiles' sleeping figure and smiled. Laura would love him, but not as much as Cora. Cora may not have been an Alpha, but she was very protective of vulnerable packmates. Hmm if not his Mom maybe he could call Cora and have her over, if anyone could draw Stiles out of his shell it would be Cora.  
Jeez, it had barely been a week and he wanted Stiles to meet his family.  
He chuckled as his wolf practically purred within him, he was really going soft.  
A timid knock on the bedroom door had him tensing, a warning growl escaping his throat before he could stop it.  
What the hell was wrong with him?! This was his territory, his Pack, he was safe here and yet his wolf did not want anyone getting close to Stiles who looked so content snuggled up next to them. Ignoring his wolf's over-protective ways Derek slid gently off the bed and opened the door.  
It was no surprise to find Isaac smiling nervously back at him from the other side of the door. He reached out to squeeze his Beta's neck needing to ease his Beta's anxiety, it would not do to have one of his Pack feel afraid of their Alpha.  


" What the matter Isaac?".

Isaac shuffled his feet before raising his eyes to meet his Alpha's. 

" Uh, I was waiting for Stiles to meet me in the kitchen, but...Jack came running down...he was upset and talking about Stiles. I just wanted to make sure he was alright and so did eh...".

" Hi Alpha Derek" whispered a small voice from behind Isaac's leg.

Derek looked down and found himself looking into the very worried face of little Jack. He was on his knees and ruffling the pup's hair before he even realised he had moved, but like his Mom Derek had a soft spot for kids.  


" What brings you to Stiles' room Jack? I hope your Mom and Dad know where you are" Derek mock-growled, hoping to coax his pup out from behind Isaac's leg.

" I told Mommy right away like you told me Alpha" replied Jack quickly. " Isaac saw me running to the backyard and he said I smelled like Stiles." The little pup halted, hesitant, before forcing himself to continue speaking. " Is Stiles OK Alpha?...we was playing and then he smelled scared...and then he went to sleep very fast".

Derek swept Jack up into his arms to nuzzle the pup's face, a wide smile spreading across the Alpha's face. Jack was such a sweet pup, always so eager to make friends and Stiles had seemed comfortable with him. He was so proud of his Pack.  


" Stiles is fine little pup, he's just tired. His other Pack were not very nice to him so he's part of our Pack now. He's a little shy so maybe you could keep sharing your books and toys with him like you did in your room until he feels better?

Jack was nodding even before Derek had finished speaking, his face taking on a look of awe.  


" Stiles is like a princess and your the brave Alpha prince that saved him" breathed Jack, the hero-worship in his eyes was almost enough to make Derek laugh. Pup's were so easily impressed.

" I think Stiles would be another Prince little pup only girls are Princesses" chuckled Isaac, his posture easing as he gazed at the slumbering figure on the bed behind Derek.

" Yuck...no girls", growled Jack, his face screwed up in disgust. " Was there a dragon Alpha Derek? When you rescued Stiles, was there a big dragon that breathed fire and had big wings? Did you kill it with your sword?".

" No" chuckled Stiles from behind Derek. " He roared at it until it flew away".

Jack squealed whether from the story or the appearance of his new friend Derek did not know, but the wriggling pup was no longer staring up at Derek in awe, his gaze was now firmly fixed on a sleepy looking Stiles.  


" Stiles! You're feeling better? You're not sleepy anymore? You wanna go and play on the swings outside?" chattered Jack, his whole body bubbling with excitement.

Derek was ready to calm the panting pup down when a soft chuckle sounded from behind him. Was that...? Yes, Stiles was laughing. All eyes were upon Stiles delighted face as he laughed at the little pup's enthusiasm.  
Something strange fluttered within Derek's chest as he stared at the beautiful smile on the normally stoic Beta's face. What a lovely smile and his scent smelt even better now it was not weighed down by despair. It was jack's attempt to escape from his arms that dragged Derek's wide eyed gaze from Stiles relieved to see that he was not the only staring at the Beta.  


" It's up to you Stiles, you can stay here or you can go outside and..." The Alpha paused, trying to repress the huge grin pulling at his lips. "...you can go play on the swings with Jack".

Stiles paused, eyes widening at the strange twinkle in his Alpha's eye, but he could sense no threat. What could that look mean then? He smelt no aggression, he did not feel threatened and his new Alpha had not hurt him even when he had growled at him in Jack's room. Yes, yes he would go and play with Jack. He had enjoyed playing with the toys in the boy's room and even now Jack was staring at him with wide hopeful eyes.  
He could do this.  
Stiles holds out a shaky hand to Jack and the little boy lights up, flashing that wide smile that Stiles had come to enjoy.  


" You'll really like the swings Stiles. Derek sez that he made them with his Dad when he was just a pup like me". Jack paused flashing a mischievous at his Alpha as he leaned closer to Stiles, whispering. " I think his Daddy did most of the work, Alpha Derek is not very good at building things".

Derek squawked in indignation, but Isaac and Jack were chuckling while Stiles stared at them in awe. If he had said anything so dis-respectful to Alpha Raynes he would have been beaten within an inch of his life...this was indeed a strange Pack.  
Still grinning like a true mischievous child Jack tugged Stiles down the stairs, Isaac and Derek trailing obediently behind them. Stiles steps slowed when he saw Boyd hovering at the bottom of the stairs looking at his Alpha with troubled eyes.  


" Boyd?".

Watching the normally stoic Beta flinch under the Alpha's gaze made Stiles pause on the stairs instinctively nudging Jack behind him.  


" What's going on Boyd?" Derek growled.

" I didn't invite him, I swear" Boyd blurted, avoiding Derek's gaze.

" Invite who?" Derek rumbled, his eyes momentarily flickering red.

" Theo may be in the backyard with a few of his friends and...he may be drunk on wolfsbane", Boyd explained quickly, wincing at the annoyed look on Derek's face.

Rather than roar or attack Boyd Derek simply sighed, wiping a hand over his face in a clear sign of frustration. Stiles wondered how Derek kept control of his Pack if he did not punish failure, although from the guilty look upon Boyd's face, the Beta seemed to be punishing himself plenty.  


" Isaac, why don't you and Jack show Stiles were the swings are and maybe get yourselves something to eat. I have something I need to take care of".

With a brief nod and an encouraging smile towards Stiles Derek disappeared through a set of double doors, Boyd following slowly behind him.  


" Theo is a naughty man like Peter" whispered Jack conspiratorially. " Mummy sez to stay away from him...he smells funny anyway".

"I'm sure your Mom has also told you not to talk about people either", Isaac scolded lightly.

Jack flushed red, ducking his head as he mumbled an apology, but his apology was quickly forgotten as he jumped down the rest of the stairs, eager to start playing.  
Chuckling at the remorseless boy Stiles followed him through the house his nerves growing as the noise from the backyard grew. It sounded like there were a lot of people out there. Could he really do this? A warm hand upon his shoulder made him flinch, but he was not being struck, it was Isaac. He turned wide eyes on the Beta, biting his lips nervously as he listened to the noise beyond the backdoor.  


" Hey, we're not going out there to mingle remember. We do what you're comfortable with nothing else. I'll handle the Pack, you and Jack go play on the swings", Isaac encouraged softly, squeezing Stiles' shoulder.

Shoring up his courage Stiles took a deep breathe and then allowed Jack to pull him outside. He felt the eyes on him instantly, but he did not look away from the back of Jack's shaggy head. He forced himself to breath calmly, he could smell no anger from the pack only curiousity. He could hear the whispers, but again there was maliciousness in their voices...he could swear they sounded excited. Curious, he sniffed the air scenting his new family and sure enough, there was no sign of the cloying smell of lust that always surrounded his old Pack or the terrifying scent of rage and contempt. The air was filled with the scents of contentment, joy and curiousity, scents he had encountered only rarely in his life and never around his Pack.  
Feeling a little bolder with Isaac's hand still on his shoulder and his new little friend chattering away unaware of his anxiety, Stiles pushed forward until Jack paused in front a large metal structure.  
Puzzled, Stiles simply stared at the strange looking poles...what was he meant to do? Jack squeezed his hand before running off and slipping onto the plastic seat in between two long chains.  
Was he meant to copy him? Should he sit down on the plastic seat too? Wary, but eager to learn Stiles slipped into the seat next to Jack yelping as the seat wobbled beneath him. Was that meant to happen?! 

" Walk backwards then swing forward like this Stiles! It's fun" cried Jack.

Stiles watched in apprehension as the little boy backed up before suddenly swinging forward his legs held high off the ground. Fearing the worst Stiles tensed, readying to throw himself forward if Jack fell from the jiggling swing yet the squeal that filled the air was one of joy not one of pain. Stiles stared, his mouth open in awe as Jack swung back and forth, his hair ruffled and his cheeks rosy, it really did look like fun. He backed himself up just like Jack had done and with a fortifying breathe he let himself swing forward.  
Heart pounding he held onto the chains on either side of him as he swung back and forth, the world tilting strangely and his stomach swooping with each swing, but he could already feel the goofy grin spreading across his face.  


" That's good Stiles!" cried Jack, laughing as he swung higher and higher until Stiles would swear he was going to swing right over the bar. " Isaac, look at us!"

Stiles dared to chance a glance sideways eyes falling on a chuckling Isaac.  


" You're a natural Stiles and I don't want you swinging too high Jack, you know you're Dad doesn't like it".

" Aw come on Isaac it's not like I'll hurt myself", moaned Jack, but the boy was already slowing down, his shoes dragging across the ground.

The familiar sound of arguing was enough for Stiles to grind to a halt instantly, body tensing as he awaited the worst when he suddenly realised nobody was shouting at him. Derek and a strange Beta were facing off on the other side of the backyard.  


" Theo, calm down. I told you there would be cubs here and yet you still stink of wolfsbane. I know things have been hard for you, but you can't stay here", growled Derek, herding the dark-haired Beta away from the buffet table.

" Don't fucking touch me!" yelled Theo furiously, flashing his Beta eyes at Alpha Derek.

Stile flinched, ready for claws and fangs to fly and yet Derek did not attack, only continued pulling the flailing Beta away from the Pack before signalling Boyd forward.  


" Make sure he makes it home in one piece please Boyd. Theo you need to sober your ass up, your no good to the Pack like this", murmured Derek quietly, but by the suddenly pale face on the Beta Stiles would have sworn that Derek had threatened him.

Nodding numbly, the inebriated Were stumbled away with Boyd a group of snickering Betas behind them.  
Stiles could only stare. That was it? No fighting? No bleeding? Not even a threatening snarl?! How did Derek keep control of his Pack? He did not realise he had spoken aloud until Isaac was answering him, a small frown on his face.  


" A true Alpha does not rule his Pack through brute force Stiles. Derek's job is to keep us safe and together and we repay that through our loyalty. There are many ways to punish a Beta other than physical violence", Isaac explained calmly.

Stiles was lost, this was unlike anything he had ever heard...was this Pack for real?  


" I'm not allowed near Mr Theo or Mr Peter cos they both sad and they don't really like being round the Pack. Mummy and Daddy sez I gotta stay away", mumbled Jack uneasily. " What's your Mummy and Daddy like Stiles?".

The question took Stiles by surprise, he had never know his Mom and Dad. Ignoring Isaac's hissed reprimand, Stiles turned to his new friend to answer.  


" My Mom died when I was born and I don't know where my Dad is...maybe he's dead...i don't know", shrugged Stiles. He had never really thought about his parents before. Alpha Raynes always said that his Mom was just some Omega that stumbled into Raynes territory and died giving birth.

" I'm sorry Stiles" sniffed Jack softly, but then suddenly perked up. " Don't be sad though you can share my Mommy and Daddy".

He didn't know what to say. This little boy, this pup who had only known for a few hours would share his parents with him. He cast a desperate look at Isaac, hoping the Beta would help him...what did he do in a situation like this? No-one had ever offered him anything...what should he say?  


" Don't cry Stiles!" cried Jack, jumping off his swing to rush to his friend's side. " My Mummy and Daddy are really nice, they hardly ever shout".

Stiles had not even realised he was crying. He was overwhelmed. He had been shown so much kindness since meeting his new Pack that he could not find the words to convey his gratitude.  


" He's crying because he's happy Jack", murmured Isaac, combing his fingers through Stiles hair. " That was very kind of you offering your parents like that and he's just very happy to have a new family".

Was that it? Was this happiness? This strange feeling of warmth, but also a sweet sadness?  
Jack wrapped his arm around Stiles and squeezed, hugging the silently weeping Beta with all his strength. After a brief pause Stiles felt another set of arms wrap around him and for the first time in his life he didn't panic. He lifted his arms hesitantly, not used to these displays of emotion and wrapped Jack in a gentle hug. He did not know how long they stayed like that, all three wrapped around one another, but Stiles had never enjoyed anything more.  
A throat clearing next to them had them all jumping apart in surprise and there stood their Alpha wearing the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen.  


" Enjoying the swings guys?" smiled Derek, basking in the thrum of contentment he could feel through the Pack link.

Jack was the first to wiggle his way out of the group hug, grinning widely at his Alpha.  


" Stiles was a really good swinger Alpha Derek, he got really high all by himself", explained Jack, his chest puffing out as he bragged about his new friend's amazing skill.

Derek was still chuckling when another little pup ran up to join their smiling group.  
"JACK!" squealed the girl, smiling brightly. " I've been looking everywhere for you. D'ya wanna go and play".

Stiles looked at the small girl curiously. She was a pretty little thing, Korean if he guessed right. There had been had been a Korean enforcer in his old Pack and their features looked similar. Jack was practically vibrating on the spot and Stiles was sure that his new friend was going to run off without him, but he was wrong. 

" Hi Kira! I'll come if Stiles can come, he's my new friend", smiled Jack.

As if suddenly aware of a new face Kira paused and then suddenly flashed a dazzling smile. She moved forward confidently, not remotely intimidated by the adults surrounding her. Straightening her spine she cleared her throat and stuck out her hand.  
Amused, Stiles returned the gesture, shaking the little hand carefully when he saw her pause suddenly, her little forehead wrinkling as she leaned towards him, sniffing. With a shrill squeak she dropped his hand and stared at him with wide eyes, her little body practically vibrating with excitement.  


" I didn't know there was another fox here. My Mom is gonna be so excited to see you Mr Stiles. I'm gonna tell her right away", she squealed and without another word she was gone.

Stiles was frozen, his hand still extended in front of him, his fingers limp. His heart was thundering in his chest, but he could not take his eyes off the spot where Kira had stood, the little girl that had dropped a bomb and ran away. He could feel the eyes upon him, could practically taste the questions that they all wanted to ask and still he could not move.  


" Well...shit".


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the secrets out! What will our big bad Alpha do? Will he prove himself to be the great Alpha everyone thinks he is or will he be another disappointment in Stiles life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves awkwardly at all my readers* Okay so Brexit happened and if I could I'd move abroad because...what the hell?! Wanna say hello to my loyal and ever patient followers-guess whose actually come up for air after what feels like a lifetime of work work work and a bloody awful chest infection and a bizarre case of Bells Palsy (that was SO weird)??? :-D Have only just realised I have more than 1000 kudos on this sucker...HOW COOL IS THAT?! Thanks to everyone for all the many kudos and sweet comments and seriously thank you for staying with me.

He was a dead man. A dead man and a fool.  
As he stared down nervously at the forest floor far below Stiles knew his future was not looking good.  
He had fled before he could see the acceptance in his Alpha's eyes turn to revulsion and now here he was sitting high up in the trees like a bloody bird. He was not a strong predator in fact if he was honest with himself, after years of beatings Stiles doubted he could even stir up annoyance never mind a raging blood lust.  
How was he going to defend himself?! His idea of safety was climbing a tree and trying not to fall from his wobbling branch every time the wind blew. In other words, he was doomed.  
He had always been kept inside, never allowed to run with the pack due to his "condition" so he had never learnt to hunt. Food came in the form of scraps, thrown into his cell if he had pleased his Alpha, he knew no other way of eating until he had joined the Hale pack. He had not known that a plate could and should be filled with fresh food, not rotten meat or mouldy bread just delicious meat that fell off the bone. His stomach growled at the thought of food, but food was not a priority right now, right now he just needed to make sure the Hale pack did not find him.  
What would they do if they found him? They had all seemed so kind and friendly, but Stiles had not missed the growing horror in Isaac's eyes as his true nature was revealed. That look alone had made him run. He had seen what fear did to people, the horrible things it made people do and Stiles had been tortured enough for one lifetime he was not sticking around for more hatred. He just wanted to feel safe, like those brief moments after he woke up and found himself surrounded by the scent of his new Alpha. There had been no pain, no need to stay alert in case of an attack only the comforting scent of home and family.  
He snorted, disgusted by himself.  
Family? What would he know about family? A mother long dead and a father who cast his mother out into the cold with him still growing inside her. All Stiles knew was Pack and Pack meant pain and humiliation or at least it had until he was found by the Hale pack and that had not lasted, but then he was used to disappointment.  
Okay so maybe he was alone, that was true, but he was alone and free. There was no hateful pack who called him a freak or deranged Alpha here and that was definitely an improvement. He could not hunt, he could barely scale a tree he was so weak, but at least he was still alive.  
He had to keep moving, he had to make sure that he was as far away from the Hale Pack as possible because he was not going to be thrown back into a cell...not again!  
He cast a nervous look back at where he had run from, but there was no movement. Maybe Alpha Hale was gathering the Pack ready to hunt him down or maybe they were waiting for nightfall to make the hunt more exciting. Raynes had done that once when he was a teenager.  
He shivered at the memory, horrible images of flashing fangs and whooping laughter all nearly drowned out by the frantic beating of his heart as he had ran for his life. It was only due to the intervention of Alpha Raynes that he had not been torn to pieces, but it had taken him nearly a week to heal from his Pack's playtime. Even after the savage attacks and lecherous touches it was the vivid image of his former Alpha standing over his bleeding body whistling a jaunty tune that haunted him the most.  
Well damn it, no more! He was going to run and he was never going to look back and if the world wanted to throw something else at him then he'd survive just like he'd survived everything else.

Derek had missed something.  
He knew by the mixture of horror and worry on his Betas' faces that he had definitely missed something. His Pack's happiness had been like a happy buzz at the back of his mind and he may have been a little blown away by the wondrous sound of Stiles' laughter, but then little Kira had ran over and everything had suddenly gone down hill.  
Kira had called Stiles a fox, but Derek knew that could not be right, had thought it a simple mistake made by one of the pups and yet her words had leeched the colour from Stiles' face. His terrified little Beta had stumbled away from them quickly, casting a glance at Isaac before suddenly darting off into the forest.  
What the hell?!  
Stiles wasn't a fox, if he was a fox Derek would be able to smell it, but then again Stiles always smelt overwhelmingly of anxiety...could he have missed something? No, an Alpha's sense of smell was unrivaled and there was no way Raynes would keep a fox amongst his pack, Raynes was a bigoted asshole.  


" What the hell is going on?" he growled, his eyes glued to the darkening patch of trees where Stiles had disappeared.

He was met by silence.  
He didn't have time for this nonsense. Stiles was Pack, he could still feel him like a warm glow in his chest and yet he had fled from his Alpha in a panic. Every instinct in Derek's body was screaming at him to give chase and bring his Beta back, back to where he belonged, but first he had to figure out what the hell had happened.  


" Don't make me repeat myself again. What. The. Hell. Happened?" he snapped.

" Stiles...". Isaac froze as the enraged gaze of his Alpha settled upon him, unused to seeing anything besides a genial smile on Derek's face. " Stiles isn't normal Alpha", he finished fearfully.

" Alpha Derek, why did Stiles run away?" interrupted Jack, his lip trembling as he stared after his new friend. " He smelt scared Alpha...did I scare him?".

Derek scooped up the upset pup quickly, Jack would not hurt a fly and he would not allow one of the Pack's sweetest pups to blame himself.  


" Of course not pup, you were nice enough to share your toys with Stiles, you, my little Beta are as sweet as pie", he murmured softly, combing his fingers through the pup's hair, using his scent to comfort him. " I'm sure Stiles just wanted to explore his new home or maybe he was just a little nervous about meeting all of the Pack".

Jack stared up at his Alpha, his young face scrunched up in concentration as he mulled over his Alpha's words.  


" I'm not scared Alpha. I'll show him we're not scary and I'll help you find him" he declared, puffing out his skinny chest proudly.

" Out of the mouths of babes" drawled Peter, emerging from wherever he had been hiding. Derek hated his little appearing act...it was very unnerving. " What did I miss?"

" Peter! Stiles is a fox!" cried Isaac shaking off his sudden bout of silence. " Peter...you know what that means....my dad told me stories.."

" Your father was an in-bred, bigoted little shit", snorted Peter nonchalantly.

" Peter!" Derek snapped, covering Jack's ears quickly. He had hated Isaac's father more than anyone, but he had never spoken ill of the deranged Alpha in front of Isaac and he would not let his Uncle do so either.

Peter held his palms up, whether in surrender or contrition Derek didn't know, but Derek knew his Uncle's continued silence was the closest thing to an apology they were ever going to get. Knowing this conversation was not for little ears Derek urged Jack back to his parents promising to tell him as soon as they found Stiles. As soon as little Jack was far enough away Derek turned back to Isaac. 

" What stories?" Derek prodded.

Isaac seemed to freeze suddenly uneasy now he was not speaking to Peter, but his Alpha had asked a question and he had a right to know what he had brought into his Pack.  
" He's a fox, Alpha" Isaac whispered fearfully. " My dad told me stories of a time when there were creatures...evil creatures, part wolf and part fox. They did terrible things Derek! They killed thousands, driven mad by their dual natures! What if Kira was right Derek?! What if we brought back a monster with us?!" Isaac cried, his eyes wide with terror, grabbing onto Scott like a frightened child.

Derek was speechless. Did Isaac really believe these fairy tales? What horrible stories had his father told him to make him think Stiles was capable of being a monster?  


" Hybrids have been extinct for centuries and all that murderous rampage bullshit was made up by the Council. You shouldn't believe everything you're told you naive little pup", Peter snapped, his eyes flashing blue before he reigned in his anger.

" Peter if you're not gonna be helpful you can leave" Derek growled, holding his Uncle's gaze until Peter looked away in annoyance. Derek turned to Isaac, forcing the snarl off his face as he dealt with his terrified Beta. " Isaac, do you really think Stiles is a monster? Has he hurt anyone? He could barely speak without cringing and you think he is capable of hurting us?"

"...but Derek my Dad said..."

" You're Dad said many things Isaac were all of them true?" Derek asked softly.

Isaac paled and Derek could see the dark memories flickering through his thoughts. He regretted bringing up such terrible memories, but Isaac had to shake off the last of his father's influence. Years of therapy had helped Isaac to grow and Derek was proud to say he was one of his strongest Betas, but there were moments like now that Alpha Lahey's influence peeked through.  


" Many thought you were a threat to the Pack remember love", murmured Scott gently, hugging his mate close. " They thought that you'd be just like your Dad, but I never believed that and look at us now". Scott smiled. " Loved up and part of the great Hale Pack, who would have thought."

" Stiles hasn't hurt anyone, but he has been hurt by others all of his life. I'm going to get my Beta back and when I do I don't want to hear about anyone upsetting Stiles. He liked you Isaac, he felt safe with you and one look at your face when you heard he was a fox was enough to make him run. I need your help to get him back...will you help me?"

Isaac was out of Scott's arms and hugging Derek before he had even finished asking his question. Derek smiled, he had not doubted Isaac's soft heart for a moment. He pulled away and looked around the small group, his eyes flashing red before turning to stare at the forest.  
He inhaled deeply, Stiles' scent still fresh in the air, the scent like a siren call to his wolf which was still desperate to retrieve its errant Beta.  


" Let's go get Stiles".


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Retrieve Stiles is a go, but will Stiles want to go back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again and though a little late, Happy Christmas! I hope everyone had a lovely day! :-D I meant to upload before Christmas, but my laptop decided it needed to update itself and that took nearly a whole day...what was it updating?! One thing you may have noticed already-Stiles is not the luckiest of Weres, but I'm sure like myself you love him anyway, but that sucky luck is about to strike again this chapter.

" Okay, we want to keep this retrieval party small. We don't want to scare Stiles, but we also don't want him to leave Hale territory, it's not safe for a lone Were out there" explained Peter. " Scott, Isaac and I will circle around Stiles to make sure he doesn't go beyond the perimeter of our territory while Derek tracks him down. Don't get too close, he may be weak right now, but he could still pick up our scents and get spooked. We want to bring him back not scare him to death". Turning to his nephew Peter's gaze turned doubtful. " Don't scare him, don't flash your eyes and don't growl. Understand?"

" I'm not an idiot Peter, I know what I'm doing" sighed Derek irritably.

Peter deigned not to reply, but the huff of laughter was not a great show of confidence for his Alpha. Repressing a snarl (because he wasn't a growly Alpha damn it!) he watched his Beta's disappear into the forest one by one, confident that they would make sure Stiles would not leave the safety of their territory. Isaac froze before disappearing , mostly hidden from sight in the shadows, but Derek could see the fear and uncertainty on his face.  


" We'll get him back Isaac. He felt safe around you once, you just need to show him that he still can when we bring him home".

He heard Isaac's shaky breath, but with a determined nod the Were slipped soundlessly into the forest.  
Clearing his mind, Derek inhaled, filtering out the natural scents of the forest until all he could smell was Stiles. It was disturbing how quickly he picked up the Beta's scent after knowing him for such a short time, but he had assumed it was because he was so protective when it came to the injured Beta. Everything about Stiles tugged at his Alpha instincts-he was vulnerable, scared...but he had a strength to him, no-one weak would have survived the life he had lived. Derek knew Stiles would make a strong Beta just like Isaac, but first the Pack had to win his trust.  


"Time to get our little Beta back".

Shitshitshitsshit!  
He leapt over a fallen tree, his legs screaming in agony as he pushed himself to move faster, his breathing sounding wet and ragged to his straining ears. He was being hunted. He could hear them crashing through the trees behind him, far too close for comfort. He had heard no one approaching until it was nearly too late, the only warning was the single snap of a twig, but with his shaky nerves it had sent him running. He could not smell anyone, but his senses had been dull for many years due to little food and most of his energy being needed to heal. He did not like being so exposed. His Were sight kept flickering more and more and once his eyes failed him he was just a human stumbling around a dark forest defenseless and alone.  
Something snarled behind him and he felt his pounding heart stutter in his chest. Could a Were die of fright? The disturbing question made him falter, that brief moment of in-attention causing him to stumble, losing ground. His fumble did not go unnoticed if the shout of triumph behind him was anything to go by. He yelped as he felt something sharp swipe at him from behind, barely missing him, but the feel of sharp claws tearing at his shirt was unmistakable. His breathing was barely more than panicked sobs now, his mind unhelpfully flashing to every terrifying moment claws had been used against him.  
He couldn't breathe...oh god...he couldn't breathe! Unable to stop even for a moment, he clawed at his chest in panic, but it felt like it was in a vice. Where did the air go? Why couldn't he breathe?!  
He had thought the Hale Pack were nice. They had let him run, but it had just been a game, another way to play with Stiles. Was Stiles so disgusting that other Weres could not let him live?!  


" Gotcha".

He cried out as a hand shoved him roughly forward, claws slicing through his back like a knife through butter. He went down hard, grunting as his head bounced painfully off the ground unable to stop his tumble over sharp branches and jagged rocks. He had been running too fast, pushing his body beyond it's limits and now he was paying for it. There was no way to slow his fall, all he could do was grit his teeth and hope the littered forest floor would slow him down eventually. His bad luck was working for him at last as he skidded clumsily into a tree stump, wincing as he felt the familiar snap of his ribs.  
He had barely come to a stop before he was forcing himself to his feet, whining as he clutched his burning side. He couldn't lie down when he was being hunted and now he was bleeding he knew he would smell even more like prey. His back felt sticky and he could feel the blood dripping from the wounds but he could not let that slow him down, he had to keep moving.  


" My, my. Aren't you a feisty one. You just don't give up do you bambi".

Stiles froze. He was all too familiar with that tone, he had listened to that cruel, mocking tone all his life. 

" I was leaving..." he wheezed, each breathe like a shard of glass tearing at his insides...had he punctured a lung again?

" Oh now I can't have that. We haven't even had a chance to chat".

Stiles did not like the sound of that. Steeling himself for the worst, he lifted his eyes to get a good look at his pursuer.  
A woman? The woman was not familiar, but then he had been too terrified to really meet the rest of the Hale Pack, perhaps she was another enforcer like Isaac. She was only small, a smidge over 5ft and looked like she had been wandering the woods for weeks, but she was also a serious threat if the icy blue of her Beta eyes were anything to go by. She had already killed an innocent, Stiles doubted she would hesitate to kill him too. His anxiety rocketed. He knew from her tone alone that she was a threat, even the women in the Raynes Pack had treated him harshly, especially after seeing their mates eyeing him lustfully. How was it his fault that their mates strayed? He had not wanted their advances, but then consent meant nothing to people like Raynes.  


" I'm in a teeny bit of trouble Bambi", the woman purred as she calmly circled him, unconcerned about Stiles' little hisses of pain as he pivoted, unwilling to take his eyes off her. " I got in a spot of trouble with my Pack and was forced to leave, but I picked up some hunters a few towns back. I was hoping for an audience with Alpha Hale to see if I could join his Pack before those pesky hunters caught up to me. I'm not going to lie to you little guy I was getting worried and then I hear you and I thought he'll help me."

It was worse than Stiles had originally thought, she was not a Hale pack member, she was a hunted Omega! He was so screwed.  


" I can help..."

The backhand seemed to come from nowhere. Claws shredding his cheek while the sheer force of the slap drove him to his knees releasing a pained hiss from between his clenched teeth.  


" I wasn't finished sweety and it's rude to interrupt" the woman sighed as if scolding a naughty puppy. " I've heard great things about the Hale Pack, they apparently take in Omegas...well Omegas strong enough to contribute to the pack", she sneered, eyeing Stiles' scrawny body with distaste.

She thought he had been applying to join the Hale pack and been cast out? Stiles would have laughed if not for fact that his ribs were attempting to knit themselves together. It was not far from the truth, he had been found wanting and though he had ran he knew that given a chance they would have kicked him out of the Pack for being a monster...or worse. He knew better than to correct the stranger however, a hunted Omega could be deadly.  


" I'm taking you back to the Hale pack little Omega. A gift to ingratiate myself to the Alpha". She laughed as Stiles' heart started to pound in his chest, his eyes wide and the scent of his fear like an intoxicating perfume to a predator like her. " Oh you must have really have pissed off the Alpha if you're this scared about going back. What happened did he take one look at you and throw you to the wolves?". She giggled at her own little joke, the slightly unhinged sound making Stiles warier and warier.  


" I haven't offended the Hale Alpha ma'am, but I can't go back there" explained Stiles quickly, staggering up to his feet.

" The three other Beta's boxing you in says otherwise boy. I don't care what you've done all I care about is saving my ass and dealing with the assholes hunting me down. Now, let's go tiny".

She grabbed him, claws ripping his shirt as tried to wriggle free. A brutal punch to the face had his legs buckling. Vision swimming, he was caught off guard by the feel of sharp fingers twisting in his hair and suddenly she was dragging him. He screamed, feeling clumps of his hair being yanked from his scalp even as he grabbed at her arm desperate to free himself from her grip. Them as quickly as the attack had started it stopped, but Stiles was not delusional enough to think it was due to his feeble struggling.  
Someone was approaching and fast.  
Another swift strike to his face and suddenly Stiles' world was spinning. He groaned, his stomach lurching as he struggled to open his eyes, but only managed to open the one, the other already swollen shut. He stared down at the woman beneath him in bafflement, his head still too fluffy to understand what was happening and that was when the screaming started.  


" HELP!! Oh my god, somebody please help!"

Stiles frowned down at the woman, his thoughts too sluggish to understand why the woman who was beating him only minutes ago was now lying beneath him clawing at her face and screaming as if terrified for her life. The answer came in the form of Alpha Hale.  
Hale burst onto the scene with eyes blazing red and Stiles groaned as he realized exactly how it looked. He may not be much to look at, but he was still a man lying on top of a tiny woman who was currently screaming for help like a damsel in distress. He scrambled off the deranged woman quickly, his hands held high in surrender as he backed away hoping desperately that the Alpha would be distracted enough with the Omega to allow him a chance to escape. Hale barely spared the screaming woman a look before he was rushing to Stiles' side, cupping his injured face with a look of fury.  


" What happened Stiles?".

"Alpha Hale?! Oh Alpha Hale thank goodness you came!" the woman sobbed. 

She lurched unsteadily to her feet clasping her blouse closed where it had mysteriously been torn open. Her face was filthy except where her tears streaked down her face, she was a mess and one hell of an actress.  


" He came at me out of nowhere Alpha! My pack threw me out because I refused to hurt an innocent and I heard of your kindness to Omegas. I only wanted to be part of your pack, I thought he was one of your Betas on patrol, but he attacked me...said he was going to...going to...". Too upset to continue she collapsed into Derek's arms, her sobs muffled by his jacket.

Yep, Stiles was so screwed.  
Derek's red eyes gazed at him, but surprisingly the Alpha made no move to further comfort the sobbing woman.  


" Stiles!" he shouted, straining to be heard over the woman's frantic sobbing. " What. Happened?"

" I already told you Alpha! Please", cried the woman, turning her pleading bloodshot eyes to meet Derek's cold steady gaze.

" You want me to believe that a beaten Beta who is horribly underfed and even now looks at the world with terror in his eyes managed to not only to attack you, but hold you down?" huffed Derek, his cold gaze unrelenting even as the woman continue to sob in his arms.

" I was leaving Alpha Hale I swear", stuttered Stiles grabbing desperately at the chance to explain. " I didn't hear her coming at first. I thought it was you and your pack running me out of your territory, but she said she's an Omega and I just wanted to keep running, but then she hit me...".

" She did that to your face?" Derek growled, tightening his grip on the woman in his arms until she started to squirm, her teary eyes going wide in alarm.

" Ye..yes" Stiles replied uneasily.   
Was Derek really going to take his word over that of a crying woman? No-one had ever believed Stiles was not the one at fault before. If he was honest, if he had stumbled across a man lying on a screaming woman he would have thought the worst immediately.  
The woman roared. She flung herself from Derek's arms and charged at Stiles, her vibrant blue eyes filled with murder. Stiles barely had time to cringe before the deranged Omega was being tackled to the ground by Derek. They rolled around, the woman clawing at Derek, but the Alpha barely flinched under every blow, focusing simply on restraining the howling woman. She bucked and twisted, howling her fury up at the sky and all the while Stiles was frozen in place, terrified to run and yet desperate to escape the woman's furious screams.  


" Isaac".

Stiles startled at the name, flinching back as the Beta slid from the shadows like a phantom and trotted to his Alpha.  


" Take her back to the house, lock her up in one of the basement cells, something tells me someone will come looking for her. Give the Argents a call, let them know we found an Omega in our territory".

With only a nod and a wary look in Stiles' direction Isaac hauled the Omega to her feet with an ease that startled Stiles for such a slim Beta and disappeared back into the dark forest. Stiles listened until the woman's screams grew faint and then there was only silence and a red-eyed Alpha staring at him with a strange look upon his face. The fall to his knees was instinctive as was the baring of his neck under the Alpha's ruby gaze, but Derek made no move towards him.  
Was he going to play with him? Lull him into a false sense of security then tear him apart? The longer the silence stretched on the more terrified Stiles became. Why was the Alpha simply standing there? What did he want with Stiles? Desperate to appease an Alpha Stiles forced himself to speak past his dry lips.  


" I can keep running Alpha Hale. I won't come back, I swear...no-one will even know I was ever here..." he babbled.

" What will you do when they find out what you are? You could not defend yourself against a female Omega, how will you even survive by yourself?" barked Derek making Stiles flinch. It was Stiles' trembling that made him soften his tone, easing closer to the Beta, his movements calm and non-aggressive. " I'm sorry I shouted Stiles, I was just so worried about you and then when I find you some crazed Omega was hurting you. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the rest of this stupid world."

Stiles chanced a look at Derek, a sliver of hope building inside of him. Alpha Raynes had said that if his true nature was discovered he would be killed, but Derek did not sound like he wanted to hurt him in fact the Alpha had just saved him.   


" Will you come back to the Pack Stiles? You're already missed-Peter keeps looking at me like I was the one that made you leave, little Jack still wants you to play with him and Kira and I...well I want my Beta back".

Stiles gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at his Alpha...yes Hale was his Alpha, he could feel the pack bond growing stronger between them with each passing second.  


" I don't want anyone to get hurt Alpha Hale. Raynes...he said that if anyone found out he was hiding me that they would slaughter the pack, that's why I never shifted. You have been very kind to me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me...I may be a monster, but I do not want to act like one".

The soft smile upon Derek's face took Stiles by surprise, but it was the warm hand on the back of his neck that had him nearly melting into a puddle of contentment. He had never felt anything like it, but then the only time Alpha Raynes had touched him had led to pain and shame...who knew an Alpha's touch could make him feel so safe.  


" It doesn't matter what you are Stiles, you will always be my Beta first and foremost. I promised to keep you safe and I plan to, but I won't force you to come back with me. If you want to stay until you're back to full strength and then leave then that's fine by me, I could even teach you how to defend yourself so you can survive after leaving my pack. It's a dangerous world Stiles and you are still unwell. Will you come back with me?"

Could he? Could he chance going back there and seeing Isaac's fearful stare? What about the pack run-how could he shift in front of the pack? What if they reacted just as Raynes had when he had first shifted? Did he really have a choice though? Alpha Hale was right, he was defenceless, unable to survive by himself and it was time to change that. He was a monster, he had accepted that fact years ago, but didn't monsters deserve to live? He had never harmed anyone, he just wanted to have a life outside a cell, to enjoy himself, to eat food that was not mouldy and play like little Jack had shown him. Apparently even a monster desired to be happy.  


" I will be safe? No cell?" Stiles questioned warily.

Derek shook his head vehemently, squeezing the back of Stiles' neck gently before rising to his feet, extended a hand to help his Beta to his feet.  


" There will be no more cells Stiles, you're pack now. Come on, let's return to the house".

Stiles eyed the extended hand warily, but he only hesitated briefly before he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. With a steadying breath he followed Derek into the dark forest, trusting that his Alpha would guide him out of the darkness.


End file.
